Series 4
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, COE Alternate Ending: Gwen. You don't have to read it but it would be appreciated : There are 13 episodes in this series each with several chapters. PREVIOUS USERNAME JANTO-ADDICT, THIS IS STILL ME, I SWEAR!
1. Relentless: Chapter 1

**A/N: I took into account what you all said in your reviews, so…This is the first chapter of the sequel series of my other Fic **_**Alternate Ending: Gwen. **_**This one's called **_**Relentless.**_** Torchwood isn't in this chapter, because I wanted to introduce Sanita and Amber. XD Enjoy. And review as well…x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Only Sanita and Amber.**

The Indian Passion was quiet today. Sanita sat behind the counter watching passer-by's, spinning a packet of sauce and occasionally drawing a picture of her and David on the back of a receipt (David was her boyfriend from school.) Sanita was 16 and in her last year at St Daniel's high school. Working at the Indian Passion was her Saturday job and her only way of earning money and buying new clothes, make-up, magazines, sweets ect.

Sanita hated Saturdays as they always meant the same thing… boredom. The Indian Passion was always quiet during the day, especially Saturdays and her shift started at 9:00am and finished at 6:30pm just before the restaurant got busy. Sanita had always wanted to be a police officer and often dreamed about it whilst she was in the restaurant, she dreamed about being in uniform, and having firearms training, learning the phonetic alphabet. Sanita glanced up at the menu. _They're serving a load of crap _Sanita thought. She wished she could get out of this hellhole and get a real job. The door swung open and a young woman, about Sanita's age ran in. Unlike Sanita, Who had middle length curly black hair, the girl had long straight shiny blond hair, which was down to her waist. She kept her fringe back with a headband and was wearing black skinny jeans, trainers and a jacket over her plain pink T-shirt.

"Sani!" The girl cried. "I was hoping to find you here, I went to your house then your dad's and you weren't at either, obviously, so I came here, and I found you!"

"What's up, Amber?" Sanita asked glumly.

"You've got to come and look at this!" Amber grinned.

"I can't! I'm working!" Sanita hissed. Amber was a rather rich girl and was spoiled terribly by her parents, so she didn't have to work to earn things.

"So? Ask if you can take a break. There's hardly anyone here." She laughed.

"Fine." Sanita turned to her boss and tapped him on the shoulder. "Paul?"

"Yes, Sanita?" He replied.

"Can I take my break now?" She asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"Fine. You have 20 minutes." He nodded.

"Ok!" Sanita beamed. She came out from behind the counter and joined Amber on the other side. Next to Amber, Sanita's waitress uniform looked boring and depressing. They left the restaurant together and began to walk down the pavement.

"Where are you taking me?" Sanita laughed.

"You'll see." Amber grinned. Amber stopped in front of an alleyway; a police tape had cordoned the area off. There was a black SUV parked on the pavement behind the two girls, Sanita leaned against the car. She looked unimpressed.

"This is what you brought me to see?" She tutted.

"No. They've cordoned the area off, Sani, so you can't see what I wanted to show you! Damn!" Amber cursed.

"Well, never mind. Let's go."Sanita went to walk away.

"Wait. I saw like this crack in the wall and there was this eerie sort of blue light thing. And then I swear someone said my name." Amber explained. "What do you think it was?"

"I dunno." Sanita shrugged as she was inspecting the SUV that she had been leaning on.

"Why have the police cordoned it off?" Amber was still staring down the alley. Sanita stopped as she was walking round the SUV; she had spotted something.

"And who the hell are Torchwood?" Sanita asked, staring at the SUV.

**Ok, so Torchwood weren't actually in it, but they will be next chapter XD Click below please…x**


	2. Relentless: Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Torchwood is in this chapter now! XD Sorry I didn't update yesterday; I was busy writing **_**Happy Birthday Ianto! **_**Because it was his 26****th**** Birthday yesterday!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. That Tea-boy murderer, Russell T Davis, and the BBC do. **

Sarah looked around at the other members of the Torchwood Team; Jack, Ianto and Lois. Jack was mysterious and, although she had worked here for almost three months now, she knew nothing about him. Nobody that knew Jack actually knew anything about him, bar Ianto Jones.

Ianto had been here longer than any of them, except Jack, and was probably one of the most skilled in dangerous situations, except Jack and Gwen. He was rather reserved when Sarah had first met him but he had changed and become more warm and open, whether that was the effects of his relationship with Jack or if it was that she had gotten to know him better, she didn't know.

Lois had joined the same time as Sarah had and had become her closest friend in the group. They had been through everything together, their first day, their first mission, everything. They knew exactly what the other felt as they felt it as well. Lois was also quite quiet and reserved but was also funny and warm. She didn't know anything about Lois, though, but Sarah suspected that she didn't talk about her life with anyone.

Gwen was still part of the team, but had been demoted as she was busy with the baby and Ianto had taken her roll. She had taken today off to look after her 7 month old son, Gareth. She was kind and loving, but Sarah didn't feel like she could talk to her. She seemed a little too into the former members of the team, Sarah and Lois felt a little ignored by Gwen. Gwen was slightly pissed at them or Jack because she thought they were trying to replace the two members that had been in Torchwood before them. Sarah suspected that, although she was married with a baby, Gwen had strong feelings for Jack and was slightly jealous of his relationship with Ianto.

Sarah though about how she had become part of this wonder that is Torchwood. It had all began when she had ran across the Plass towards Jack and his team.

"_Yeah, Much stronger." Jack nodded as he led the group into the Tourist Information Centre. Sarah entered after Jack and Ianto and looked around. It was small and strangely decorated. _

"_This is Torchwood." Jack told her. She continued to gaze around the room, taking it all in. _

"_But I thought you had a huge underground base!" Sarah looked confused. Jack just laughed and then walked up to Ianto, who was inspecting the brochures, and stood behind him. "You ok?" Jack asked._

"_No." Ianto replied then pointed to a brochure. "That's in the wrong place, and that other one, goes over there." Ianto told him, indicating as he spoke. _

"_Jeez, Yan, trust you to notice that. And to complain about it as well." Jack smiled. Ianto turned and looked at Jack. _

"_I just think you could have thought about where you put the leaflets, 'Coz why would a leaflet about the Millennium Centre go with all the Transport Timetables?" Ianto asked. _

"_Well…I…" Jack paused, trying to think of an explanation that would shut Ianto up. He, instead, opted for kissing him, softly on the lips. When the kiss had ended Ianto was silent for a few seconds until he finally spoke. _

"_Yeah, I see what you mean. Good reason." Ianto nodded, sarcastically. _

"_I hate it when you're sarcastic." Jack rolled his eyes._

"_No you don't." Ianto said simply with a smile then walked over to the desk and pressed the button behind it. The secret door in the wall opened and Ianto walked through it. Jack followed then so did Gwen, leaving Lois and Sarah to stare at the door in shock. Jack turned back to look at them. _

"_You just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna come with us?" He asked. Lois and Sarah then followed him through the door. _

_----------------------_

_Sarah and Lois followed Jack, Gwen and Ianto to a huge cog wheel which acted as a door. Gwen and Ianto smiled when they reached it._

"_It looks exactly the same." Gwen grinned._

"_Yeah, I know." Jack smiled back. Ianto turned the key and the cog door rolled open. The Hub was exactly the same except it was a lot cleaner and shinier. In Ianto's workstation was a new red coffee machine, which Ianto instantly ran to. _

"_Give Ianto a coffee machine, and he's happy." Gwen whispered to Jack, who laughed in response. _

"_There's a room for you to do all of your detective work and display it as well." Jack told her. _

"_Really? Where?" Gwen looked pleased. _

"_Downstairs. The floor above the vaults." He smiled._

"_We have a floor above the vaults now?!" Gwen ran towards the stairs. Jack turned to Lois and Sarah. _

"_Fancy a guided tour of the hub?" he asked. The girls nodded and followed him as he walked away. _

_-----------------_

Everything seemed so magic and amazing at first to Sarah. And now here she was, stood in a stinking alleyway in the pissing rain. The police had cordoned the area off after a few people had called them talking about some strange light thing. Torchwood had hacked into the calls and headed for the scene. Sarah was still getting used to how easily Jack could dismiss the Police Officers; they could do it with one word: Torchwood. When they had gone to inspect the strange light thing, Jack had declared it as a Rift Portal. Apparently it could be spitting Alien life forms all over Cardiff. She knew it wouldn't be something simple, like a street lamp and the calls were from some drunken pricks, but she didn't expect it to be a portal of doom, as Ianto had named it. They had set up a monitor next to it, which would alert them whenever anything came in or out of the portal. Ianto had taken an energy reading from it and was going to search for similar energy patterns across the city to check if anything had come through so far. Lois had set up a cover story in the police records so that the police wouldn't get involved. Sarah had checked the CCTV to see how many people had seen the portal, and how many would need to be retconed. She would then go back to the Hub and gather the retcon and give it to Ianto, who would then administer it.

"Ok, we done here?" Jack asked, looking at his team. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go." He turned to walk down the alley and spotted two girls stood at the end on the other side of the tape; they were both staring directly at the Team. Jack looked back at them for a moment, and then decided to just ignore them. He stepped over the tape and walked over to the SUV. The team followed and Lois and Sarah climbed in. Jack and Ianto opened the boot and put the equipment away. The young girl with black hair turned and walked slowly towards them.

"You're Torchwood, right?" She asked. Jack turned to look at her so quickly; he thought his neck was going to break. Ianto looked at Jack then at the girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack shook his head.

"Then why does it say Torchwood on your car?" The girl replied calmly.

"It's not really any of your business, so why don't you go and play, little girl." Jack dismissed her and went to climb in the driver's seat when the girl spoke, getting slightly angry now.

"Don't Bullshit me! I'm not a little girl, I'm 16 years old. I know what Torchwood is, when I thought about it I recognized the name. You're always mentioned on the radio; you track down alien life and protect Cardiff from extraterrestrial creatures." The girl shouted. Jack laughed.

"There's no such thing as aliens." He told her as he climbed into the car, leaving Ianto to put away the rest of the equipment. The girl walked up to him now. She was pretty for a girl her age and looked intelligent, she wasn't going to fall for Jack's load of crap, and he knew it.

"You'll talk to me, right?" She asked.

"I'm sorry; I think you and your friend better leave." Ianto replied as he closed the boot of the car.

"No! Look, my name is Sanita, Sanita Patel and this is my friend, Amber Lewis. I know about you guys, please talk to me." Sanita stood in front of Ianto as he went to walk around the SUV to get to the passenger door. "Your boss, that man, his name is Jack Harkness, right? Which makes you Owen Harper or Ianto Jones." Jack rolled down the window and peered out.

"Ianto?! You getting in or what?" Jack shouted.

"Yup. Coming." Ianto nodded and started to walk towards the passenger door again. But the girl once again stopped him.

"Ianto! Please talk to me." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Ianto shook his head and climbed into the SUV, as soon as he did so, it sped away. Covering Sanita and Amber in dirty rainwater.

"Shit." Sanita cursed. "I've got to go back to work, in a minute, looking like this!" She sighed, indicating her wet dirt covered waitress dress.

"Well, how long do you have?" Amber asked. "Coz we can go back to mine and clean you up."

"I have…" She looked at her watch. "…Minus 15 minutes." She sighed. "Shit."

"Oh well." Amber smiled. "You could always not go back."

"I can't. Paul would kill me. He was so nice, offering me this job. I can't do that to him." Sanita shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on, Sani! You're such a goody goody!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm the goody goody. I just swore at a guy almost three times my age while you stood there looking all innocent."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to have a go at them. Did you see their boss? He was hot! And so was the guy in the suit." Amber grinned. Sanita playfully slapped her arm.

"Amber! You have a boyfriend! Thomas, remember him?" Sanita joked. "Although that one in a suit was quite hot."

"You have a boyfriend as well!" Amber laughed.

"I know." Sanita smiled. "I still love David. But harmlessly saying that someone's hot, when it's the truth, doesn't count as cheating on him."

"Then why mention it when I said they were hot?" Amber giggled. She linked arms with Sanita and they walked down the street together, laughing, joking and gossiping.

-------------------

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked from the back of the SUV. She was sat beside Lois in the back and Jack was driving, with Ianto in the passenger seat.

"Just some kids with too much time on their hands." Jack replied as he swung the SUV round another bend, everyone jolted in their seats and Lois let out a small scream. Ianto had become immune to this kind of driving by now, he had to after Jack had driven two wheeled in order to get down a small alleyway a few years back, when Tosh and Owen were still alive and part of the team.

"They're called Sanita Patel and Amber Lewis; I'll administer retcon as soon as possible." Ianto told Jack as he spun the SUV round another corner which practically threw him out of his seat.

"Amber Lewis is on the list of people that witnessed the portal." Sarah told them as she worked on the computers.

"Ok, then Level two retcon for Amber Lewis and Level One for Sanita Patel." Jack said to Ianto. Ianto nodded. They turned a corner and reached a long stretch of road. Ianto braced himself, preparing for what Jack would do next. Jack pressed on the accelerator and the SUV sped down the road, pinning Ianto to his seat. Sarah and Lois yelped slightly and grabbed the seats in front of them.

--------------

Ianto turned the key and the Cog door rolled away. He walked through, the rest of the team following him. Sarah and Lois looked pale from the drive back but Ianto seemed unfazed.

"Coffee?" He asked as he walked to his workstation. Everyone nodded so Ianto started to make coffee. Jack walked into his office and started to do paperwork. Ianto walked over to Sarah and placed a cappuccino on her desk, done exactly how she liked it. He then walked over to Lois and handed her a Latte, she thanked him and continued to work. He walked into Jack's office and put a Industrial Strength Coffee on his desk. Jack looked up from his paperwork.

"Thanks, Ianto. You're a star." He smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." Ianto replied as he left Jack's office. He started to set up the program for the portal at his workstation. When it had uploaded, he ran a scan for similar energy patters across Cardiff. The scan stopped and displayed something.

"Shit." Ianto cursed under his breath. "Jack!" He called, a little louder now.

"What?" Jack asked, coming out of his office.

"I ran a scan. There's something in Cardiff, and it's big." Ianto told him.

--------------

**Reviews make me upload quicker XD…x**


	3. Relentless: Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added it to their favorites and Story Alerts :) Jantoloverxx: Lois is the one from COE. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, The Hub wouldn't have been blown up. **

Amber ran down the stairs of her huge house as the doorbell rang for the sixth time, she past the maid, who was polishing the banister, on her way to the door. She opened the door and Sanita barged in.

"Hey, Amber." Sanita smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked, puzzled. "We said we were going at seven." Amber glanced at the clock to make sure she hadn't lost track of time, it displayed 6:30pm.

"Sorry, can we leave it this time? We'll go to the cinema next week." Sanita sat on the stairs.

"Well, what are you doing here, you could've just text." Amber sat beside her.

"I'm going to find Torchwood tonight." Sanita told her. Amber sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just leave them alone?" Amber tutted. "They're dangerous! Look, I bought a bottle glass of lemonade from the café this morning, and I found a pill disintegrating in it!"

"That's called Retcon." Sanita explained. "I've been doing more research; it's a drug Torchwood use to wipe people's memory."

"See what you got me into! You're my best friend, but if you're going to get me involved in things like this, then our friendship will have to end."

"Torchwood aren't the bad guys! They protect Cardiff from aliens." Sanita shook her head.

"Aliens don't exist! We grew out of that shit a long time ago, Sani." Amber scoffed. "At least I did."

"Then how do you explain that thing you said you saw?" Sanita asked.

"It was…" Amber started but then stopped, unable to think of an explanation.

"Look, Torchwood are just worried about this sort of stuff getting out to the public." Sanita told her. "Don't drink anything that you bought from public places, ok?" Sanita warned. Amber sighed.

"Ok, fine." Amber nodded. "And you're sure they won't hurt us?"

"Positive. They'll try to retcon us, but I don't think Captain Harkness would harm us."

"Think?!" Amber exclaimed.

"We'll be fine." Sanita smiled reassuringly. "Trust me."

"Ok." Amber smiled back. "So why did you come round?"

"Wanted to ask if you had a dress I could borrow." Sanita replied.

"What kinda dress?" Amber asked.

"Anything. And a pair of heels. My mum doesn't let me buy that kinda stuff." Sanita looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sure come up to my room." Amber nodded and made her way up the stairs. Sanita followed.

-------------

"Take a left here!" Ianto instructed from the passenger seat. He jolted in his seat as Jack spun the SUV round the corner. An old woman was crossing the road in front of the SUV; Jack stopped about 3 centimeters away from the woman and practically knocked her over. The woman slowly walked across the road. Jack tutted.

"Taking her time, isn't she?" Jack growled through gritted teeth.

"She's got a walking stick, Jack." Ianto looked at Jack.

"She could still walk quicker." Jack glanced over to his left at Ianto. When the woman had crossed the SUV sped away and the speed pinned Ianto down. He wondered if the woman had taken any longer if Jack would have driven right threw her, like he threatened to do to him the night he was recruited. But he knew Jack well enough to know that he wouldn't do that to an innocent old woman, would he? The SUV stopped and Jack climbed out. Ianto did the same, then so did Lois and Sarah. Ianto looked at where the SUV was parked, in the centre of the road, and rolled his eyes. Lois looked across at Jack.

"Couldn't you have parked it properly?" She asked.

"Jack doesn't park the SUV. He doesn't have time." Ianto answered for him.

"Well said, Ianto Jones." Jack grinned. "That's why I love you." Ianto blushed slightly; Jack rarely said that in front of Lois and Sarah.

"It's just down here." Ianto told them as he looked down at his PDA, he lead the team round another corner and in front of them was a disused indoor car park. "It's in there." Ianto told Jack.

"Great. It has to be in the dark, scary, big, empty, old building." Sarah sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't be Torchwood without a dark scary empty building." Ianto replied. Jack laughed when he said this. "Are we going in, sir?" Ianto asked.

"Sir?" Jack looked over to Ianto. "You haven't called me sir for over a year."

"Sorry, it comes naturally when I get slightly nervous about doing something like this." Ianto explained.

"Ok." Jack nodded. And looked at Ianto with an expression that Ianto knew as: _You'll be fine. I'll keep you safe. _Jack pulled out his Webley from it's holster and held it by his side. Ianto took his Glock from the back of his suit trousers and loaded it then held that by his side. Lois and Sarah did the same. Then all three looked to Jack for instructions.

"Lois and Sarah go right; me and Ianto'll go left." Jack told them then started to walk away.

"No." Ianto stayed glued to the spot.

"What?" Jack spun around to face him.

"Sarah and Lois are new at this; me and you are skilled at it. I'll go with Lois, you go with Sarah." Ianto instructed. Jack opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped; realizing that Ianto was right. Ianto turned to walk away but Jack grabbed him and turned him to face him. He pulled Ianto into a deep kiss.

"Take care." Jack smiled when the kiss had finished. Ianto nodded and walked away, Lois hurried after him.

----------

Jack's torch cast a scary orange glow across the car park. The place stunk of stagnant water, piss and alcohol. Sarah assumed this was where all of the gangs hung out to drink and, judging from the occasional splatter of old blood on the floor, murder or fight. She also assumed that a lot of tramps found this to be a hospitable place and chose to live here. The place was silent apart from the noise of her heels and Jack's boots on the floor and the rhythmic dripping of water from the ceiling which caused rather large puddles on the floor, Sarah occasionally stepped in them and her shoes were filled with icy cold dirty rain water mixed with other stuff that Sarah didn't really want to think about.

Jack shone his torch to his left and then his right. He pointed the torch back to his front and it showed him the 3 meters stretched out in front of him. He wondered how many things were moving in the shadows or how many rats and mice were scuttling across the ground. He walked forward and stepped in another deep puddle of god knows what.

He thought about Ianto who was on the other side of the building. He hoped hoped he was ok. Although Ianto was right when he said he should go with Lois and Jack should go with Sarah, he wished he'd came with Ianto so he could make sure he was safe and in one piece. Jack got annoyed at himself for allowing their relationship to go this far. He knew it was a bad idea starting a relationship with somebody he cared about so damn much. He knew affairs in the workplace were a bad idea. He knew when they had started 'dabbling', when it had just been something to do, that he cared about this young Welshman very much, but never did he foresee that it would develop into love. Not ever. He brushed these thoughts away, knowing they were only going to make him want to run to the other side of the building and take Ianto in his arms and never let him go, maybe then he would be safe. Jack knew Ianto was a strong member of the Torchwood team; he coped well under pressure and could more than take care of himself and Lois as well. There was a loud noise a distance in front of them and Jack's heart quickened and he felt that rush of adrenaline that he had grown to love.

The noise had been a gang of teenagers coming in the car park. Jack sighed. One of the teenage boys was busy snogging one of the girls and two others were drinking vodka straight out of the bottle. The unoccupied member of the gang caught sight of him.

"Alright?" He shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey." Jack replied. "I think you lot better get out of here." He instructed.

"Why?!" He snapped, his words slightly slurred due to a vast amount of alcohol. "You don't own this place!!"

"I think it's for your own safety." Jack told them calmly.

"No! Piss off!" The boys tone was the complete opposite of Jack's. "What the hell are you going to do about it?!"

"JUST GO!!" Jack yelled. The teenager stepped closer to Jack.

"Did you just raise your voice at me, you American prick?!"

"You can call me anything you like, little boy. But I'll never be scared of you." Jack gripped his gun tighter, which was by his side. His palms squeaked against the metal of the gun. The teenager looked down at Jacks left hand and caught sight of his gun. The boy's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play is it?" The boy sneered.

"Get out. Or I'll shoot." Jack threatened. "And don't think I won't go through with it, because I will. I've done it many times before, and it won't bother me to do it again." The boy looked back at his gang.

"Come on, guys." The boy walked away. "We'll find somewhere better." He and his gang left the building leaving a fuming Jack behind.

"You ok?" Sarah asked. The only reply was the sound of Jack's deep breathing. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we have more important things to focus on." She told him. Jack nodded and shone his torch back in front of him.

"I hate kids." Jack said simply. Sarah laughed softly and Jack continued to walk forward.

-----------

Ianto shone his torch around the building. He and Lois were having no luck at finding this thing, whatever it was. The building was cold and dark and rather scary, but only because he knew there was something alien lurking in the darkness. When he normally went on missions like this he was with someone experienced, like Gwen or Owen. But now he was with Lois Habiba, a new recruit and still finding her feet. She was more than capable under pressure, but he felt he was more in command, and that unnerved him a little. He wished he had gone with Jack, and then he would feel safe and protected. He knew he did the right thing by choosing to go with Lois, but he would've preferred to go with Jack. Something moved in the corner of his eye. He spun to his left and flashed his torch around. Nothing. Although he didn't see a thing, that didn't stop his heart pounding quickly in his chest. He heard footsteps approaching him, it wasn't Lois because she was further in front of him. His heart sped up. His blood rushed through his veins. He was grabbed from behind and had his Glock and torch knocked out of his hand.

"JACK!!!" He screamed before having a gloved hand cover his mouth.

-------------------

Jack stepped in another puddle and his boot was covered by water.

"JACK!!!" he heard a distance away. It reverberated off the walls and bounced into his ears. It echoed in his mind slicing through his heart.

"IANTO!!" He yelled back and ran as fast as he could across the car park. Sarah ran after him. She was pretty quick, considering she was wearing three and a half inch stilettos. Jack stopped when he saw a man in a black James Bond-like suit holding a gun to an equally smartly dressed man's head. He had his hand over the man's mouth and Jack could see the fear swimming in his eyes.

"Ianto…" Jack whispered. Ianto's eyes were pleading Jack to help. Jack turned his attention to the dark skinned man holding Ianto. "Let him go."

"I'm sorry, Jack, that's not something I'm prepared to do." The man's tone was smooth but threatening. Although, Jack was unfazed by this man's tone as his main priority was to get Ianto out safe and unscathed.

"Let him go and take me instead." Jack instructed.

"I told you, Jack, I'm not prepared to do that." The man repeated.

"I know your voice." Jack realized. "Look, Mr. Lawson, I think you better leave Ianto and get out of here."

"So, you remember me?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" Jack replied. "After everything that you did, and everything we did to stop you last time, you still come back…"

"Well, Jack, I am known to be relentless." Mr. Lawson smiled. He took his hand from Ianto's mouth, but kept his hold on him and his gun trained to his head.

"Jack…" Ianto gasped.

"I'll be ok." Jack's reply was quick and he never took his eyes away from Lawson's. There were more men around now, one holding Lois still and the other holding Sarah, neither had guns, none that Jack could see anyway.

"You're intruders, Jack." Mr. Lawson told him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you all."

"Because that would be a very stupid idea. You know what bullets do to me. The others, fine, they'd die. But I'd come back, I have nothing to lose, Lawson, so you better watch it." Jack replied, his tone getting more threatening as he spoke. Jack heard Ianto's breath steady as Jack gained control of the situation.

Sarah was watching in silence. She didn't know what to do; all she knew was that she had to help. The man holding her was unarmed (At least he didn't look armed), maybe that was an advantage. But there WAS a gun pointed at Ianto. Maybe that was a disadvantage. Sarah thought about this for a moment, and then made a decision. She elbowed the guy holding her in the stomach and he coiled over she escaped his grasp and was stopped in her tracks by the deafening sound of a gunshot.

-----------

**Who do you think was shot? There are NO character deaths, ok? I wouldn't do that to you all after COE and Exit Wounds! Also, sorry for the stereotypical teenage gang before : ) I wasn't insulting teenagers coz I'm one and they rock! **

**Please review…x**


	4. Relentless: Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Who was shot? Read to find out. The Torchwood stuff is mainly POV rather than dialog, so tell me what you think. **

"Ok…This one?" Amber asked, holding up a dress.

"No." Sanita replied with a sigh. She was sat on the end of Amber's bed and she was bored. Amber threw the dress she was holding onto a pile of others next to Sanita.

"Well, what about this one?" Amber held up another dress, she was also getting bored.

"No." Sanita shook her head. "Put it on the pile." Amber did so. Then they both sighed simultaneously.

"You asked to borrow a dress, so PICK one." Amber said. "I've got no more, What about that purple one?" She indicated a short purple dress that they had put to one side, away from the pile of dresses.

"It's too short." Sanita replied.

"Then wear tights." Amber sighed.

"Which shoes do I wear then?"

"These heels." Amber held up a pair of purple stilettos they were about 3 ½ inches in height.

"Fine." Sanita nodded and took the heels off her and grabbed the dress. "I'll go get changed." Amber threw her a pair of black tights which Sanita caught.

-----------------------

Amber was sprawled on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing ever when Sanita walked in.

"Sani!" Amber grinned, staring at Sanita, who was wearing the dress, tights and heels.

"Does it look ok?" Sanita asked nervously. Amber nodded.

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me." Amber replied.

"Thanks." Sanita smiled.

"What's all this for?" Amber asked, turning on her front and leaning on her hands.

"I told you." Amber looked blank. "Torchwood."

Amber sighed. "Sani…"

"I'm going to show Captain Harkness that I'm not a little girl and that I'm an adult." She explained.

"Fine, but I can't come; my mum and Dad'll be home soon." Amber told her.

"Ok." Sanita nodded. "When?"

"Half an hour." Amber replied, looking at her watch.

"Then can't you come anyway? Since when did you give a toss about what your mum and dad think?"

"Ok… fine, but if Harkness does ANYTHING to us, I'm gone." Amber rolled her eyes, finally giving in.

"Good. He won't." Sanita smiled.

"Do you know where he is?" Amber asked, swinging her legs of the bed and sitting up.

"No." Sanita said simply.

"Great, then how do we find him?" Amber sighed.

-------------------

Ianto fell to the floor, blood gushing from his wound. The pain was excruciating, like he was being torn apart. He gasped for air. He tried to shout for Jack but it came out as a whimper. He couldn't think; all he could think about was the pain. Jack went through worse than this, Jack was blown into pieces. Jack died and came back to life day after day. Ianto could cope with this. He was stronger than this. This was a bullet in his thigh. He would cope. He wouldn't pass out, or die, or scream or cry. He was STRONGER than that.

Jack watched his lover fall to the ground in pain. Lawson had just shot him. Jack hadn't registered this properly. He just watched it. The young Welshman whimpered, it sounded slightly like Jack's name, but was too mumbled to make out. Once Jack had registered what had happened, he instantly went to go to him. Lawson cocked his gun and held it to Ianto's temple.

"Don't move." Lawson said simply. Jack stopped. The winded guard had recovered now and had got hold of Sarah again, holding her firmly now. She struggled in his grasp, but her attempts to break free were futile and only resulted in the guard gripping her tighter and causing bruises on her arms. Jack looked down at Ianto. Beads of sweat formed on Ianto's forehead as he tried to fight against the pain that was rushing through his whole body. His breathing was labored and he was weak. He was staring at Jack, hoping that if he did so long enough, Jack would rescue him and hold him, protecting him from the pain.

Lois was being held by one of the guards. Unlike Sarah, Lois had thought it best to stay still and keep quiet. To just watch. Jack knew what he was doing. Jack was smart, he'd figure something out. She was rather worried that he wouldn't and that Lawson would shoot him, like he had done to Ianto, but she had to stay faithful to Jack. At the minute, hope was her only option. She wished she had been better when she had been with Ianto, rather than rely on him like he was her boss. He wasn't as strong as Jack. He was the same as her. Caught up in Aliens and the Rift. He was mortal, like her. Human, like her. She wished he had gone with Jack, if he had, he'd be safe now. She saw the horror in Jack's eyes while he watched Ianto shudder in pain from the bullet that was sinking into his thigh. She was a sensitive girl and knew that if she continued to watch Ianto in this sort of pain, she would start to cry. And she wasn't planning on showing her weaknesses to Lawson.

Sarah was worried. She was a doctor, after all. Ianto had been shot in the thigh. If it had torn through one of Ianto's main arteries, he was certain to die. Painfully. He wouldn't stop bleeding and die from loss of blood. Sarah wanted to run to Ianto and look after him. Dress his wound. Remove the bullet. Ease his pain. But she couldn't break free. And even if she could, she doubted she would get to Ianto without someone else being shot.

"Move again…And I'll shoot him." Lawson told Jack, who nodded.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, trying to get back to business and hide from the pain he was feeling for his partner.

"I could ask you the very same thing, Jack." Lawson smiled evilly.

"We found Rift energy from the portal in this building. Something big and dangerous is in this Car Park, and I wanna know what it is."

"I'm afraid I'm not permitted to disclose that information, Jack."

"Not allowed?! How come?" Jack snapped.

"Because I don't want to." Lawson replied.

"Tell us. NOW." Jack growled. He had his hand close to his Webley, ready to shoot when Lawson let his guard down. He wanted to shoot. He wanted to pull out his gun and put a great big hole in Lawson's head and make him suffer for what he had done to Ianto. But he resisted the urge, for Ianto's sake. Because he doubted he would draw his gun and shoot before Lawson pulled the trigger on the gun he was holding to Ianto's head.

"I said NO!" Lawson lost his cool act and snapped at Jack. Then as he realized what he had done, smiled at Jack. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Only because you don't want to!" Ianto interrupted. The pain was subsiding and the bleeding was at a less rapid rate. He was getting stronger and wanted to help Jack.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, now grinning at the fact that Ianto was ok.

"Well…" Lawson started, and then looked down at Ianto then up at Jack. "Fine… Come with me." Lawson pulled Ianto to his feet who winced in pain. Jack walked over to Ianto's side, who was still being held by Lawson. The guards followed, dragging Lois and Sarah with them. They all walked across the warehouse.

"You ok?" Jack asked Ianto.

"S'pose." Ianto replied. he smiled at Jack. "I'll be fine."

"Sure?" Jack was seriously worried about Ianto.

"Positive." Ianto nodded.

"I love you, Ianto Jones." Jack grinned.

"Love you too." Ianto smiled and then winced as he put pressure on his leg.

"It's through here." Lawson told the group. He had led them to a door that had an old battered sign on saying: Transport assistance. Ianto assumed it was from before, when the car park was in use. Lawson opened the door and walked in, everyone followed.

--------------

**Ok… Now I'm stuck. I have an idea but I'm not so sure about it. Please review and help!! I may not update for a while while I figure out what the hell I'm going to do. I have the first chapter of the next episode typed up and ready to go. : ) Help would really be appreciated for this story now, because I'm a little stuck. REVIEW PLEASE!! Xxx**


	5. Relentless: Chapter 5

**A/N: This is just a small chapter about Gwen because I want to write about Gareth and Rhys. I've not finished the next chapter, which is the main chapter, so I'll write this and I'll update the other chapter later today.**

Gwen cradled Gareth back and forthshushing him into a deep sleep. She looked across to her clock and yawned. It was 7:00pm and she was already tired. Gareth had been waking up every hour and crying. She hadn't slept much last night because of him. She was sat on the end of her bed with Gareth's bassinette in front of her. Rhys slowly opened the door, walked in and sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled on her gently so she was resting her head on his shoulder. Gwen put Gareth back in his bassinette. They both gazed down at their beautiful baby son. Gwen felt her eyelids gain weight as she drifted into sleep. Rhys swayed slowly with Gwen lulling her to sleep. There was a peaceful silence in the room but it was broken by a jingle of a phone. Gwen's eyes snapped open and baby Gareth started to cry. Rhys picked Gareth up and shushed him. Gwen climbed over the bed to her bedside cabinet and picked up her phone the caller ID displayed: _Jack._ She put it to her ear.

"This better be important, like the end of the world or something, 'coz it's my day off." Gwen sighed.

"_Gwen, the car park round the corner from Hope street, come as soon as possible, it's Mr. Lawson, he's back, he's shot Ianto, and he's hiding something lethal." _Jack told her then put the phone down.

"Wait, Jack, is Ianto o…" Gwen begun but then was stopped by the dial tone in his ear. She sighed and turned to Rhys.

"I have to go." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen!" Rhys tutted as he put Gareth back in the bassinette.

"Sorry. But there's something important. Mr. Lawson and aliens. Ianto's been shot. I HAVE to go help." Gwen leaned forward and kissed Rhys softly then turned to the bassinette and leaned into it and kissed the sleeping baby softly on the head. Then smiled at Gareth and gazed at him for a few seconds before exhaling deeply and exiting the room.

**Thanks for all your help and reviews. : ) please continue to review it makes my day. I know what I'm going to do now so I will no longer be needing help. The end of Relentless is soon and I will be moving on to the next episode, which I have yet to name. **


	6. Relentless: Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was shopping for my cousin's wedding all day. I didn't know I would be back so late!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed but this chapter is dedicated to Gwencooper08 and NO-PANTIES for their help. Ending is rather distressing. Thought I'd warn you.**

Jack stepped into the room after Lawson and Ianto. Straight away he saw it. By Ianto's hoarse gasp, Ianto did as well. It was there in the centre of the room. Staring at them. Jack felt Ianto seek out his hand and grasp it tightly.

"You ok?" Jack whispered.

"W-what is it?" Ianto replied.

"I dunno." Jack shook his head and gave Ianto's hand a reassuring squeeze.

In front of them was a huge Scorpion-like creature. It was about 9 meters in length and 3 meters in height. It had huge beady eyes which were as black as night. It had 6 legs and two pincers at the front. Basically it looked like a giant scorpion to Ianto. Lois walked in behind them and gasped.

"Captain? What the hell is that?!" Lois exclaimed.

"Dunno. But I bet it's dangerous." Jack replied. Lawson let go of Ianto and as he had lost his support, Ianto collapsed into Jack's arms. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed his forehead. Ianto turned in Jacks arms so he was facing the creature. Jack looked over to Lawson.

"Why are you hiding this?!" He snapped.

"It emits strong energy patterns, Jack." Lawson said simply.

"So?!"

"If we can harness it, Jack, we could power anything." Lawson laughed. "Cars, Television, household appliances. Not just that, it's also energy efficient, we could make millions, saving the environment."

"You'd put a defenseless alien creature in pain and misery… For money?!" Ianto spat.

"The world needs my help." Lawson smiled. "We must sacrifice this creature for evolution. We must assist in saving the planet."

"We?" Lois interrupted. "You expect US to help?"

"Torchwood knows about aliens, especially you, Jack. You could help me figure out how to harness it's power."

"No. Way." Jack shook his head.

"Jack…" Lawson begun.

"No." Jack interrupted.

"You'll come around, Jack. Everyone always does." Lawson smiled as he excited the room, taking his guards with him.

What do we do?" Sarah asked.

"Are we going to kill it?" Lois added. Ianto turned and stared at Jack, waiting for a reply.

"No." Jack shook his head. "We need to find out if it's dangerous. If it's not, we'll save it." A huge smile planted itself on Ianto's face when he said this. The creature scuttled around the room and grew closer to them. Jack backed away, pulling Ianto with him. Its front shifted upwards, not unlike a snake does when threatened. It towered above them; it's head only centimeters from the roof. It raised one of its pincers and smashed it down towards Jack and Ianto. Jack moved out of the way, dragging Ianto with him. It smashed into the concrete floor only centimeters away from the two men.

"Well, it's definitely dangerous." Ianto panted.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Still in pain from the bullet, but otherwise fine." Ianto replied.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yeah, the bullet still hurts like hell though." Ianto laughed slightly.

"Ok. Then you shouldn't be in much danger, the bullet had missed your main artery." Sarah told him.

"Good." Jack grinned. The creature screeched and snapped its pincers.

"What's it doing?" Ianto asked.

"Threatening us." Jack replied. "Telling us to leave."

"Maybe we should." Lois said.

"Yeah, it could be feeding time, or something." Ianto nodded. Jack didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious but he smiled anyway. Jack tried to get his phone from his pocket but couldn't due to the young Welshman who was still pressed up against him.

"What're you doing?" Ianto looked at him.

"Getting my phone." Jack replied. Ianto nodded and moved his waist away from Jack's but keeping his arms firmly round Jack. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile. Ianto moved back. Jack slid his phone up and dialed speed-dial two (speed-dial one being Ianto) and held it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Ianto whispered. Jack shushed his as he heard a voice on the other end.

"_This better be important, like the end of the world or something, 'coz it's my day off_." Gwen sighed.

"Gwen, the car park round the corner from Hope Street; come as soon as possible, it's Mr. Lawson, he's back, he's shot Ianto, and he's hiding something lethal_." _Jack told her then put the phone down. Jack turned to Ianto. "Gwen'll be here any minute."

"Ok." Ianto nodded. The creature slammed its pincers into the wall in an attempt to escape. Ianto flinched as it did so. Mr. Lawson walked in an smiled at them all in turn.

"Made your decision yet, Jack?" Lawson asked, fixing his attention on Jack.

"This thing is dangerous. Stop this, Lawson." Jack demanded.

"It's too late." Lawson replied.

"Why?" Jack shook his head. "You can still put an end to this. You can stop this, before we have to stop you ourselves!"

"I'm sorry, Jack." Lawson smiled. "But if you try and stop us; we'll do worse than just shoot you're precious Welshman."

"You leave him alone!!!" Jack snapped. Lawson looked at Jack then at Ianto and laughed. "Send this creature back!"

"I can't." Lawson replied. "And even if I could, I wouldn't." Jack sighed, realizing that Lawson wouldn't back down. Sarah left the room but it was unnoticed by the rest of the group.

She walked through the car park, heading towards the SUV.

----------

Sanita walked down the street, Amber by her side. The 'clip-clop' of her purple heels rung through the night's sky, this particular night the sky was occupied by a few dull stars, Venus and a huge full moon. The pale moonlight lit the street far more than the flickering, orange glow of the street lamps. A gang of teenagers approached them.

"Thomas?!" Amber exclaimed. She ran to him and kissed him. "You ok?"

"No." Thomas snapped.

"Why?" Sanita asked.

"Some guy threatened to shoot me in our hang out before."

"Who?!" Amber gasped.

"Dunno. He was in a long grey military coat and talked in an American accent." Thomas shrugged and took a swig from the bottle of vodka he was holding. Sanita and Amber looked at each other for a while until Sanita ran down the street.

"Sani!!" Amber yelled as she ran down the street.

-------------------

Gwen pulled up in her car and climbed out. She parked next to the SUV and was met by Sarah who was climbing into the SUV.

"Sarah?" Gwen smiled.

"Oh, hey, Gwen." Sarah replied.

"What're you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Just working." Sarah told her. "Go on, Jack's waiting for you."

"Ok." Gwen smiled and walked into the car park.

It was cold and dark and quite scary. She saw a door slightly ajar. She headed towards it. When she stepped in she gasped and backed away slightly.

"What the hell is that?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Dunno." Jack and Ianto replied in synchronism. The creature screeched at the new arrival. Lawson looked over to her.

"Hello, Gwen." Lawson smiled.

"You evil bastard!" Gwen lunged for him but Lois grabbed her and stopped her from battering him. Lawson just laughed. Gwen then realized what Jack had told her and turned to Ianto and Jack.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked.

"Fine." Ianto nodded.

"I thought you were shot."

"I was, that's why I'm clinging to Jack, coz otherwise I'll fall over."

"Oh." Jack sighed. "And there's me thinking you couldn't keep your hands off me." Ianto laughed and Jack flashed a cheesy Harkness grin. Sarah stormed in with a huge gun in her hand.

"Sarah, what're you going to do?!" Jack snapped.

"Put an end to this!" Sarah replied.

"No…" Jack shook his head.

--------------

Sanita ran down the road and turned into Hope Street. She ran down it, amber following her. She reached the car park; amber caught up with her and stopped by her side.

"What…are…you…going…to…do…?" Amber panted.

"Dunno. I'll think of something when I'm in there." Sanita ran into the car park and followed the shouts that echoed around the building. Amber had followed her but had given up on running. She walked into the room and was covered in black slime and blood. She wiped her eyes and saw a blond woman with a gun, Jack Harkness, who had Ianto Jones in his arms, Gwen cooper, another woman, two guards and a man she didn't recognize.

Jack turned to Sarah.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"There wasn't another option!" She replied.

"There's always another option!!" Jack yelled. Ianto turned to Jack.

"Maybe we should go." Ianto said. Jack sighed and nodded. He turned to walk away but was stopped by the sound of a gun cocking. Jack turned to see Lawson pointing a gun at Ianto.

"Did you really think I was going to let you leave, after you lost me millions?!"

"Lawson… Please…" Jack pleaded. He was scared that he was going to lose Ianto.

"No more chances." Lawson shook his head and went to pull the trigger.

Ianto braced himself, getting ready for his death. He heard the bullet escape the gun but felt nothing. He heard a whimper and was splattered with blood. Not his own but that of a young girls. Ianto heard a second gunshot and saw Lawson fall to the floor. Ianto looked to his left and saw Jack holding his Webley. He looked down and saw Sanita bleeding from her abdomen. Sarah ran to her and ended to her wound. Ianto fell to his knees in horror.

"I-I'm sorry." Sanita rasped.

"What for?" Ianto's eyes filled with tears. "You saved me."

"You're needed in this world more than me." Sanita smiled.

"Thank you." Ianto sobbed. Sanita's smiled flickered away and her eyes fluttered closed. Ianto bowed his head and allowed the tears to spill down his cheeks. Jack held Ianto's hand and pulled him up. Ianto noticed a tear in his eye and everyone else was crying, including Amber who was watching. Lois led Amber out.

"I'll, Urm, administer retcon for Amber and I'll place a cover story for Sanita." Ianto wiped his eyes.

"No. I'll get Lois to do that." Jack smiled. He put his arm around Ianto and took him out of the room. They saw Lois putting Amber in her car and driving her home.

"I love you." Ianto turned to Jack.

"I love you too." Jack smiled. "Let's get you home."

"No, I don't want to go back, it's too lonely." Ianto shook his head.

"Then how about I move in?" Jack grinned.

"O-okay." Ianto smiled.

"Then let's go home. Our home." He smiled, holding Ianto hand.

----------

**Review please…x**


	7. Relentless: Chapter 7

**A/N: I was a little worried about the last chapter, but your reviews made me feel happier. XD Thank you everyone. There's a surprise in this chapter so I'll have to put another A/N at the bottom to make sure I don't spoil the surprise. **

Ianto sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, as it drove back, in silence. He was mulling over what had happened a few minutes back. He was shocked by two things. A young girl had died in his arms, saving his life. She hadn't even left school yet and she was dead. Just another victim of Torchwood. Jack could've taken that bullet for him. Could've saved him. Jack would've come back. Sanita wouldn't. She wouldn't come back. She was dead.

The other thing that had shocked him was that he had taken a huge leap in his relationship and it hadn't fazed either him or Jack. Jack had just offered to move in with him and Ianto had just agreed, without even hesitating. They were living together now. They were a couple. The one word that Jack despised so much and he was actually part of one. He and Jack were sharing a house. Living under the same roof. This was a giant step in their relationship, that Ianto wasn't sure they were ready for, although they had been together for… around 3 years now, Ianto was certain they were taking things too fast. After all, it was only around a year ago that Jack had told another woman, not just any woman, but Gwen, that he loved her. It was only a year ago that Jack had broken his heart and they had broken up. And now they were living together.

Jack was confused. He was confused because a young girl was immune to retcon and died trying to save his Welshman. He was confused how he had so easily shot Lawson when he had let him escape so many times in the past. He was confused as why he had let that young girl take the bullet and why he hadn't done it instead. He was immortal. He would come back, same old Jack. Grinning and leading Torchwood again. But not Sanita. She died saving Ianto, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. He was confused as to why Ianto had been ignoring him through the whole journey.

There was only one thing that he was actually thinking straight about. And that was the fact that he was moving on in his relationship. The fact that he had offered to move in with Ianto without even thinking. The fact that Ianto had accepted his offer straight away. He was living with his Welshman. He was sharing a flat with Ianto Jones. When he thought about it, this made Ianto and him… a couple. Although he normally hated that word, when he labeled his and Ianto's relationship as a couple, it sounded right, he liked the word. He worried that he would spook Ianto; make him think that Jack was rushing them. Moving them too fast, but the speed of Ianto's reply brushed those thoughts away.

The SUV slowed to a stop outside Ianto's flat - Jack and Ianto's flat – and Jack climbed out. He had dropped Sarah off at home but hadn't talked to her since she destroyed the alien; Lois had taken her own car and took a distraught Amber home. And Gwen had driven home in her own car, which left Jack and Ianto alone. Jack opened the passenger door and Ianto exited the SUV. Ianto took out his keys and opened the door.

"We'll have to get you a copy of these." Ianto deadpanned, indicating the keys.

"You ok?" Jack asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah." Ianto replied, but he didn't convince himself, let alone Jack. He threw his keys down on his coffee table, kicked his shoes off and slumped on the sofa. Jack sat beside him.

"Ianto?" Jack asked softly. "You ok?"

"No." Ianto replied. "We're living together."

"Yeah, so?" Jack laughed.

"You really don't think we're moving too fast?"

"No. Do you?"

"Sometimes." Ianto shrugged. "Sometimes I doubt our relationship."

"But I love you, what's to doubt?"

"I dunno." Ianto sighed. "Sometimes, I feel that we're in a serious relationship, that we're going somewhere. That you actually love me, and you're moving in with me and taking this relationship seriously because the love you tell me you feel is genuine and not another way to get in my pants. But sometimes, you make me feel like shit. Like I'm nothing to you. Like I'm just a part-time shag that's gotten out of hand. When you flirt with other people you make me feel like I'm just another addition to that long list of people that have fallen for you!"

Jack sighed. He moved closer to him and put his arms round him, pulling him into an embrace. "You know you mean more to me than that. You know I love you. And you know you love me too."

"I don't know what to feel anymore, Jack." Ianto whispered, and then pulled away from Jack's embrace.

"Ianto…" Jack begun.

"I have to get some fresh air. Do some thinking." He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. "Do some shopping." He finished as he closed the cupboard. Jack laughed. Ianto slipped his shoes on and walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

----------------- **3 hours later** -----------------

Ianto turned the corner and walked down the street, shopping bags in both hands. He walked towards his and Jack's flat, the cold night's air nipping at his skin. He put the bags down at his front door and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

He walked in and put the bags on the counter in the kitchen. Jack wasn't on the sofa where he'd been when Ianto left. He glanced around for a while and then noticed that the bedroom door was ever so slightly ajar and there was a light cast across the hall. Jack was probably waiting for him and then after he never came back, gave up and went to sleep.

Ianto took out the coffee from one of the carrier bags and filled the coffee up with water. He knew Jack would want a cup of his fine coffee so he decided to put the argument behind him and go to ask him. The light coming from the bedroom was flickering. _Great, the bulb is going. _Ianto thought. He pushed the door open and realized that the light wasn't on, and the glow he had seen was actually the flickering flame of hundreds of candles. Ianto's breath caught in his throat. On every cabinet, every surface (except the floor) was covered in candles. The double bed in the centre of the back wall was covered in rose petals and Jack Harkness. Ianto's breathing quickened and he couldn't help but grinning. Ianto had expected Jack to be naked as the day he was born (That was if in the 51st century they were still born without clothes.) But he wasn't. He was wearing His shirt and braces and pants. But missing his shoes and coat.

"You're dressed?" Ianto asked, not really knowing why that was what he had said when the room was lit by lots of candles and there was roses all over the bed.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Disappointed?"

"No, I just- I was- I" he stammered. "I was just shocked." Jack grinned and slipped off the bed and walked up to Ianto. Ianto took a step backwards, slightly taken aback by all the trouble Jack had gone to. Jack normally apologized and then took him to bed. But this was something entirely different. Jack had actually made an effort. He snapped out of his thoughts for long enough to speak.

"W-what's all this?" Ianto asked.

"Well, Urm," Jack was uncharacteristically nervous. "I don't have a ring, but…" Jack got down on one knee in front of Ianto. Ianto gasped.

"Jack, what the fuck are you doing?!" Ianto panicked.

"Ianto Jones…" Jack started, he was shaking and tears were filling his blue eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man in the universe, and marry me?"

Ianto had tears slipping down his cheeks. He smiled and said. "What?" Jack took Ianto's hand and squeezed it.

"What?" Ianto repeated. Jack grinned. "As long as I don't have to have a hen or stag do…" Ianto replied. Jack laughed then the smile melted from his face and was replaced by a face of shock.

"Was-Was that a yes?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Ianto nodded. "Yes, bloody yes, of course I'll marry you!" Ianto sobbed as Jack stood up, hugged Ianto and spun him round. Then their lips met and they both sunk into a deep, passionate, meaningful kiss.

--------------

**Told you there was a surprise :) Hope you liked it. I'm still working on the next story, that should be up in the next few days. I'm not very good a romance so please tell me what you thought of the engagement :) **

**Please review!! I asked nicely :) xxx**


	8. Abyss: Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**Vampire's Phoenix**_**, **_**gwencooper08, NO-PANTIES**_** and **_**thunderincrimson **_**because they reviewed within moments of updating the last chapter of Relentless. This is the new story, Abyss. Enjoy. This is mainly about the engagement. **

The sunlight streamed through the window in Jack Harkness' and Ianto Jones' bedroom. Both men were laid on the bed, under the covers. Ianto had his head rested on Jack's bare chest and they were both sleeping peacefully. Ianto opened his eyes and squinted due to the sudden intake of light. He rolled over and checked the digital clock on the bedside cabinet next to him: 8:30. There was burnt out candles on every surface and he was covered in rose petals. Ianto paused for a minute as he gathered his thoughts. Then he remembered and a huge grin spread across his face. Jack yawned as he awoke and turned to Ianto with a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous." He laughed.

"Morning." Ianto replied. He sat up in bed and reached onto the floor and picked up his dressing gown. He put it on and climbed out of bed, making sure his dressing gown was fastened as to not to give Jack the satisfaction of seeing him naked the moment they woke. "Coffee?" He asked turning to Jack.

"Coffee sounds great." Jack nodded. Ianto smiled and exited the bedroom.

He walked in the kitchen. The shopping bags were still on the kitchen counter, waiting to be unpacked. _They can wait. _Ianto thought. He noticed the two empty cups sat on the surface ready to be filled with Ianto's splendid coffee. The kettle was already filled with water as he had filled it last night. He saw the dirty dishes in the sink and sighed. Everything was exactly the same as he had left it the night before. The way he had left it before he walked into the bedroom and then… He smiled and sighed happily, reminiscing what had happened. He flicked the kettle on and it began to boil. He opened the silver bread bin and took out a loaf of bread. He took four slices of bread from it naturally assuming Jack would be wanting breakfast, and put them in the toaster. He heard the bedroom door shut and felt arms wrap around his waist. Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and kissed his cheek. He was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"I'm making you breakfast." Ianto smiled.

"Thanks." Jack replied. Ianto made the coffee and put Jack's on the side and drank from his own. At that moment the toast popped up from the toaster. Ianto placed two on one saucer and two on another. He spread them with butter and put Jack's next to his coffee.

"Breakfast." Ianto told him. Then Jack let go of Ianto and took the plate and coffee, sat on the sofa, and placed them on the coffee table. Ianto did the same.

"So…" Ianto looked at Jack. "Figured out a way to tell Gwen that we're engaged?"

"No." Jack sipped his coffee and exhaled, savoring the taste. "Why is she any different from the others?"

Ianto sighed and took a bite out of his toast. "Thames House." He said simply.

"Oh…" Jack nodded. "Urm… You tell her." Jack finished.

"What?" Ianto scoffed. "No way."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because she's in love with you. She might, I dunno, tear my eyeballs out, or something." Ianto explained. Jack laughed.

"We could…" Jack paused, thinking of a solution. "Tell her together."

"Ok." Ianto smiled. "When?"

"Next time we see her." Jack answered. Once they had finished their toast and drunk their coffee, Ianto stood up.

"Getting dressed." Ianto told him.

"Ok." Jack nodded. "I will too." Jack followed him into the bedroom.

A few minutes later they left the bedroom, fully clothed. Ianto was wearing a three-piece suit: A blue shirt, black and red tie and a waistcoat with a jacket over it. Jack was dressed in his normal RAF clothes. He took his coat from the coat rack and shrugged it on. They left the flat and headed to work.

-----------------

Gwen leaned back in her chair. She was at her workstation and bored. The Rift was quiet and she had nothing to do. Lois was doing something on her computer and Sarah was organizing medicines in the medical bay. Jack and Ianto were late, nowhere to be seen. Which was unusual for the both of them. Jack seemed to LIVE in the Hub as he was always there, no matter what time you came in. Ianto was an amazing timekeeper and was normally the first to arrive, bar Jack, Ianto was always early and always knew the time and kept track of it perfectly. So for them to BOTH to be late on the same day was practically impossible. She racked her brain. She did remember something last night, Jack saying something about _their _home. Had they moved in together? That would explain where Jack was, but why was Ianto late? They were probably _celebrating. _She was thirsty, really thirsty. By now there would be a steaming cup of Ianto's coffee on her desk and no one could operate the coffee machine, so they were all waiting for him to come into work.

The cog door rolled away and Jack and Ianto entered the hub, hand in hand, both grinning manically. Gwen got up from her workstation and approached them.

"Where the hell have you two been?" She asked.

"Well... Urm…" Ianto stammered.

"We forgot to set the alarm." Jack finished for him.

"What a pathetic excuse." Gwen rolled her eyes and walked back to her workstation.

"Where are the others?" Jack grinned. He was strangely upbeat today and Gwen was curious to find out why.

"Lois is at her workstation and Sarah is in the medical bay." Gwen replied.

"Ok." Jack nodded. He walked to the railing overlooking the Medical bay and peered down. "Sarah?"

"Yes, Captain?" Sarah replied, looking up at him.

"Come up here." He instructed. She did as he said and stood beside Gwen. He walked over to Lois and took her to Gwen and Sarah. Jack then returned to Ianto's hand and took his hand in his. Ianto blushed, not enjoying the fact that all three girls were stood watching Jack and him holding hands.

"Jack, what's this all about?" Gwen smiled.

"Ok…" Jack begun. "Me and Ianto…"

"Yeah…?" Gwen nodded.

"Last night… I proposed and he said yes." Jack grinned. Lois squealed and ran to the two men and swung her arms around them, placing a huge kiss on each of their cheeks. Sarah walked over to them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Congratulations, guys!" Sarah grinned. Gwen smiled at them both and congratulated them both. Ianto thanked her, even if it wasn't a sincere congratulation. Ianto walked over to his workstation.

"Coffee anyone?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Lois and Sarah went back to their work and Jack headed for his office. Gwen followed him.

"Yeah?" Jack sat at his desk and put his feet up, looking at Gwen.

"E-engaged?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "What's your point?"

"I just didn't think you and Ianto were in that kinda relationship."

"Yeah. We are." Jack smiled.

"But you love me!" Gwen blurted then bit her tongue, regretting what she had said. Jack sighed. He looked down then after a few moments looked back up at Gwen.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Jack, You told me you loved me in Thames House… how can you get engaged and married after that?" Gwen asked.

"You told ME you loved me and you were married… AND pregnant!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to die! I had to tell you." Gwen sighed. "But I asked you if you felt the same and you nodded."

"Yeah, but did I say how much I loved you?" Jack spat. "Did I say: _Yes Gwen I love you, in fact, I love you more than Ianto, and I'm never going to take out relationship any further because of how head over heels in love with you I am!" _He growled. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but Jack continued to talk. "No, I nodded. I just nodded! Ok, Gwen I love you… but I love Ianto more. I'm not going to deny that I love you, because that would be a lie. I loved Owen as well, and Tosh! I just don't feel the same as you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Jack." Gwen smiled. "I DO love you, but I love Rhys more. I'm really sorry for spoiling this."

"Nah, it's ok." Jack grinned. He stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. At this moment Ianto walked in. Gwen pulled away and walked out. Before she left, she turned to Jack and mouthed: _I'm really sorry. _Jack nodded and Gwen left.

"What was that all about?" Ianto asked after Gwen had gone. He placed a cup of coffee on Jack's desk.

"Wanted to know why I'm marrying you, when I said I was in love with her." Jack explained.

"What did you say?" Ianto exclaimed.

"I told her I loved her. But in the same way I loved Owen and Tosh." Jack replied.

"Right." Ianto nodded.

"I feel bad, because she was only telling me that she loved me and I just yelled at her." Jack sighed.

"Hey, don't let this spoil our engagement." Ianto smiled.

"Ok." Jack nodded. "She's a little upset; maybe you could go talk to her."

"Me?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded. "Fine." Ianto sighed. He left Jack's office and found Gwen sat on the sofa near his workstation. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Hey…" she smiled as Ianto sat beside him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She lied.

"Gwen?" Ianto raised his eyebrows at her.

"No." Gwen shook her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm not ok."

"Why?" Ianto put his arm around her.

"Coz…" Gwen paused, trying to think of a way to put it. "Jack… you… I…"

"Look, Gwen…" Ianto sighed. "I know how much you love Jack, and I am sorry, but I can't let you mess this up."

"I wasn't planning to!" Gwen shook her head. "Ianto, I'm really sorry, but I do love Jack, but I'm married and I have little Gareth. If anyone deserves Jack… It's you. After what you went through, you deserve a little happiness." She smiled and kissed Ianto on the cheek. Then stood up and walked to her workstation and starting working. Ianto exhaled deeply; he didn't want to upset or hurt Gwen, but if she was going to continue like this, he would stop making exceptions for her behavior. A beeping rung through the Hub. Jack came out of his office to see what was happening. After a moment or two Ianto realized it was coming from his computer and went over to it, Jack followed him as did Gwen and Lois. Sarah remained in the medical bay.

"Weevil sighting." Ianto told them.

"Ok, let's go." Jack nodded, getting his RAF coat from his office. Now Sarah came up from the Medical Bay.

"Where are you going, Captain?" She asked.

"We're going Weevil hunting." He replied.

"You're not still mad at me for that Alien thing yesterday, are you?" She wondered.

"No." He answered. "I have more important things to think about." He looked over at Ianto for a brief second, indicating that he was thinking about the engagement.

"The SUV needs cleaning; the seats are covered in alien goo." Ianto told Jack.

"Great." Jack sighed.

"We could take my car." Lois offered.

"Thanks, Lois." Jack smiled.

"Just make sure you don't get weevil blood, or your own, on the seats or in the trunk or the floor or anywhere actually." She instructed, throwing him the keys.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that." Ianto laughed.

"But I'll try." Jack glared at Ianto.

"Good." Lois nodded as she followed everyone out of the hub.

-------------

**Please review…x I actually have a plan for this story (Which is unusual for me) but, all suggestions will be taken aboard! :) Review…x **


	9. Abyss: Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their story alerts : ) I love you all x this chapter is dedicated to **_**Gwencooper08**_** for all her help :)**

Turn left here!" Ianto instructed while glancing down at his PDA in an attempt to divert his attention from the tall buildings whipping past them which made him feel dizzy and sick. Jack swung Lois' car round the corner.

"Do you always have to drive so damn fast?!" Gwen yelled from the back of the car.

"Yeah!" Jack replied.

"It's only a bloody weevil hunt! They're not going to blow up the world or anything!" Gwen sighed.

"Gwen," Ianto turned round and looked at the three passengers in the back. "How long have you worked here? How long have you known Jack?"

"About 3 years, 3 and a half." Gwen answered.

"Then you've known Jack long enough to know that at any chance he gets to drive a car at top speed, swinging round corners… Then he's gonna do it." Ianto smiled.

"Exactly!" Jack nodded, but he didn't take his eyes of the road. "Why miss a good opportunity?" This comment was ignored as Ianto continued.

"You guys," He looked to Sarah and Lois. "You've still got worse to come." The car jumped over a speed-bump and threw Ianto into his original position in the car seat. Ianto looked down at his PDA, trying to find the next direction. "Turn right!" he told Jack. The car screeched round the corner, jolting everyone in their seats. Ianto realized that a lot of pedestrians were looking at them now and noticing the stunt driving. A few people had actually stopped walking and stared at the passing vehicle.

"What are they looking at?!" Jack spat.

"Your driving!" Ianto replied. Ianto checked his watch: 12:30, it was quite busy for a Thursday lunchtime and the roads were quite busy too, which meant more of Jack's stunt driving as he swerved in and out of traffic. Ianto noticed the traffic lights on the road ahead of them turn red. Ianto sighed, knowing this was going to end in a crash of, if not the car they were in, a crash of two others.

"Captain! Traffic Lights!!!" Lois yelled as the car approached the traffic lights but Jack made no attempt to slow down or stop instead he sped right past them causing other cars to swerve and almost crash. Ianto glared at him.

"What?" Jack asked with a shrug.

"You almost crashed the car!" Ianto growled.

"Sorry. Where now?" Jack replied.

"Left." Ianto glanced at his PDA. "It's in the outskirts of Cardiff, the forest."

"Great. How long will that take?"

"Not long it's just round this corner then straight down then right." Ianto told him. Jack spun the car round the corner and reached a stretch of road, without traffic. He stepped on the accelerator and the car sped down the road. Jack turned right, like Ianto had told him, and ahead of them was a small forest. Jack, however, did not stop the car. They were close to the trees now and Jack had still not stopped.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled as the car grew closer. "What the hell are you playing at? Stop the car!"

"I'm not doing anything! The cars driving itself!" Jack replied, looking just as confused and scared as Ianto. Ianto reached over and pulled the key out of the ignition but the car continued to travel.

"What the hell?!" Ianto held up the key. "I've got the key!"

"Captain, what's happening?" Lois asked.

The car hit the trees and drove right threw all of them causing all of the passengers, bar Jack, to scream.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Gwen sighed. This caused the rest of the passengers to panic more.

"Jack…" Ianto gripped Jack's hand and held onto it. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Tell my mum I love her!" Lois instructed Jack. Everyone started talking, telling Jack to say things to their families.

"Will everyone please just shut up?!" Jack yelled. Everyone fell silent. "We ARE not going to die, Mrs. Williams, ok? And Ianto I love you too. Lois, you can tell your mum you love her yourself, coz we're not going to die!!!" it was at this moment when Ianto looked back to the front of the car.

"JACK!!!" He screamed. Jack turned to see a huge light sprouting from the ground.

"Shit." Jack cursed under his breath. "EVERYBODY OUT!" he instructed.

Everyone grabbed the door handles and pushed. The doors remained closed.

"Jack! They're jammed shut!" Ianto told him.

"We're trapped…" Jack realized.

"We're going to hit that thing, aren't we?" Gwen yelled.

"Yes, Gwen." Jack replied through gritted teeth.

"It's going to kill us, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"Are you determined to freak everyone out or something? What's with all the depressing comments?!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry…" Gwen sighed. "But it is, isn't it?"

"Gwen!"

"Sorry."

Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him close.

"I love you…" he whispered in Ianto's ear which told Ianto that the answer to all of Gwen's earlier questions was yes. It was then that the car hit the thing sprouting from the floor and everything went black…

--------------

**Dun dun dun! Cliff-Hanger! Had to, sorry :) what do you think has happened to the TW team? Please Review xxxx**


	10. Abyss: Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you all! Xx**

Ianto slowly opened his eyes. He was covered in dust and mud and dirt. His face was scratched and his legs and body bruised. His jacket was missing and his pants torn at the knees. He tried to get up but pain channeled through his whole body. He winced. The gunshot wound was still hurting from the day before and this was making the pain 10 times worse. He inhaled deeply and pulled himself upright. He felt the wind ruffle his hair and whip against his skin which told him that he was no longer in Lois' car. The last thing he remembered was being in Jack's arms, bracing himself for death. Is that where he was? Jack always described death as darkness. Nothing more than that. He never elaborated on 'the darkness'. And Ianto sure as hell couldn't see anything. The place was as black as night. Was he dead? Was this it? Was this death? From what Jack had said numerous times, what Owen had said when he came back from the dead and what many of the corpses had said when they used the glove to bring them back to life; it was a rather fitting description to the place he was now. But… He could FEEL; he wasn't just an existence; he could feel where he was. He could feel the gravel under his feet, he could feel the wind wrapping around him, He could feel gravity keeping him fixed to the ground, he could feel the low temperature of the air. Was that part of death? He was certain that when you're dead there's no elements, no wind, no gravity. He was starting to doubt that he was in the afterlife, that he was dead. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small torch. He flicked it on and looked around.

----------------

Gwen slowly regained consciousness. The world around her spun into focus. Wherever she was, she couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. Not a glimmer of light. She thought it was due to the fact that she had been unconscious for a while. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for, but from the waves of dizziness that continued to hit her, that it had been quite a while. For a brief moment she wondered if she was dead and this was what lied beyond, but she brushed the thoughts away. After all, she was breathing and thinking and a bunch of other things she could do feel or think. She tried to get to her feet but the dizziness was to powerful and had control of most of her actions. She curled up in order to stop the nausea that was growing with every movement she took. Once she thought the nausea had passed she attempted to stand again but failed and ended up in a sitting position. The last time she had found it so difficult to stand up was at Banana Boat's Christmas party at collage and her and Rhys had drank so many shots and a vast amount of lager. She racked her brain, trying to find an explanation to why she was so sick and where the hell she was. There was a flicker of a memory in the back of her mind but it wasn't clear. She remembered being in a car with Jack and the rest of the team and being told off by Jack for asking something and she remembered being scared. But that was it. She couldn't remember anything else and what she did remember didn't tell her where she was or why she was feeling so bad. By now she figured she'd have enough strength to stand up and she was right. She was stood up. But that wasn't the problem. It was walking that she wasn't ready to do. She moved her foot trying to take a step but her knees buckled due to the dizziness she felt and she crashed to the floor, he head smacking against the ground and once again knocking her out cold.

-----------------

Sarah attempted to get up for the third time. She didn't know where she was and she didn't even know if she was alive. But the one thing she did know was that she felt sick and she couldn't get up. She realized that there was something heavy and hard on her left arm and not only was her arm bleeding at an incredibly fast rate but the thing was preventing her from getting up. Her hair was died red due to the pool of her own blood that her hair was laying in. She tried to shift the object on her arm but it made the pain worse. She tried to scream but it came out as only a whimper. She inhaled deeply, trying to muster strength to shout for help.

"AHH!!" She screamed after a few moments. Then she closed her eyes and waited for someone, anyone to help her.

-------------------

Jack awoke with a huge gasp of air. He sighed. How many times had he died now? He knew it was over a thousand. Maybe even over two thousand… although if he counted all the times he had died and came back to life while he was buried alive underneath Cardiff, it was way over five thousand. He closed his eyes and exhaled; no matter how many times he died and came back, it still felt terrible, like being hauled over over broken glass. For the first few minutes after he awoke from death, he never remembered how he had ended up dying. He paused for a moment, trying to remember… then he did. He was in Lois's car, holding Ianto tightly, telling him how much he loved him, fearing death. He always feared death, which was strange for a man who couldn't die. But he didn't fear for himself, he never did, he feared death for the one's around him. Feared that he was going to lose them. Then the fear hit him again; Ianto. Was Ianto ok? If he lost Ianto he didn't know how he would cope. He tried to get up but there was something restricting him, holding him down. He felt around and discovered that it was metal. It was the mangled remains of a car. Lois's car. Something had destroyed Lois's car and killed him. But where were the others? He was with the rest of the team in the car so where were they? He shifted slightly and a piece of metal dug into his side. He yelled in pain and moved to stop the pain but instead the piece of metal ripped through his side and he died once more…

--------------

Ianto flashed his torch around. He looked at the place he was in, a strange cave like area. A few meters in front of him was a huge drop a huge hole in the ground. He shone his torch upwards and saw that there were ledges around a huge gap. He figured that he was stood on one of the ledges and there was another above and below. The hole was about 30 meters in diameter and went down as far as he could see. He heard a scream coming from somewhere nearby. Despite the pain rushing through his body and stabbing in the gunshot wound in his thigh he brushed the dirt off him, which didn't make much of a difference due to the amount of dirt on him, and ran to where the noise was coming from. He circled the whole of the cavity in the floor and he finally reached the other side. He bent down next to Sarah.

"You ok?" He asked, stroking her forehead.

"My… my arm…" She whimpered.

"Hey, it's ok…" He smiled. He shone the torch in to her left arm and noticed that her arm was lodged under a pile of rocks. He started to move the rocks off her arm and throw them to one side. Her arm was bleeding badly and the wound was rather dirty. "Urm…" Ianto tried to think of a way to dress the wound. He took of his waistcoat and wrapped it round her arm he then pulled his tie off and tied the waistcoat to her arm.

"There." He helped her to her feat. "That should help the bleeding."

""Thanks." Sarah smiled. "Where the hell are we?"

"I dunno." Ianto replied. "But the other must be nearby. We should go find them."

"Ok." Sarah nodded. "We'll go and find Jack first; he'll be able to help us find the others."

"No." Ianto shook his head and picked up his torch. "We leave Jack till last."

"Why?!" Sarah asked. "He's your FIANCÉ!"

"I know!" Ianto replied. "Look, I don't think you know yet, but Jack can't die. So we can leave him till last coz he'll be alright but the other's are in danger, we have to save them."

"Jack can't die?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No." Ianto answered.

"Really?" Sarah smiled.

"Yup." Ianto nodded. "He's Immortal."

"Oh my god!" Sarah laughed. Ianto took her hand in his and walked with her.

-----------

**I know Lois wasn't in this chapter; I haven't forgotten about her :) she'll be in Abyss soon x**

**I don't really like the writing of this chapter; I don't think it makes sense, please tell me if it does. :)**

**Please review…**

**xxx**


	11. Abyss: Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**Gwencooper08 **_**for all her help! :) But thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and everyone who is reading this right now :) Lol. Soz this took so long blame writers block!!! Tomorrow is my last day off until I go back to school so tomorrow will be the last update that will be posted before 6 o clock, then after then after that (except weekends) updates will be between 7 & 10 o clock XD **

**Disclaimer: *Sobs* I don't own Torchwood!!!! *Continues to sob***

Ianto and Sarah circled the area for 4th time. They were both getting tired and were both in desperate need of painkillers (Ianto for his thigh, Sarah for her arm). Ianto turned to Sarah and shone the torch in her face.

"Ah, light, blinding!" She exclaimed while squinting.

"Sorry." He moved the torch so he could still see her face but so it wasn't directly shining into her eyes. "I don't think there's anyone on this level." He sighed.

"No." Sarah agreed. "But how do we get down to the next?"

"Urm…" Ianto walked to the edge and shone the torch down. "I dunno. We can't drop; it's like a 20 foot drop."

"We'll have to find another way." Sarah sighed.

"I can't see a thing though." Ianto stood back up and brushed himself down (even though there still wasn't a point considering how much dirt he was covered in and how messed up his suit was).

"If only there were lights in this damn place!" the moment she said this, the whole cave lit up and they could see everywhere, everywhere except the pit in the center of the cave which stretched down to as far as the eye could see.

"Wh-What the hell?" Ianto looked around.

"Cool!" Sarah grinned. Ianto turned his torch off and looked over at Sarah, who was smiling. Ianto, however, looked grim. "What's up with you?" She beamed. "We ask for lights and we get lights! Guess the people that run this place aren't dangerous."

"No." Ianto shook his head. "It's a trap."

"What?" Sarah raised her eyebrows at him.

"They WANT you to think that. It's a trap." He replied.

"You're thinking way too much into it."

"I'm not." Ianto sighed. "Someone's listening to our conversation."

"Can you drop it?!" Sarah tutted. "They're not hurting us right now and the others are in danger. We have to go find them."

"yeah." Ianto agreed. "But how?"

"We need a way to get to other levels." She sighed. Then they heard a scraping sound and turned to see the wall part and a small silver room inside, it was obviously the interior of a lift. "A lift. Wow. These people really want us to do well." She approached the lift.

"Sarah?!" Ianto followed her. "Are you crazy?!"

"No." Sarah shook her head. "Look, anything that gives us light when we want it, transport when we need it, can't be bad."

"How naïve are you?!" Ianto snapped.

"Naïve?" Sarah scoffed. "I just have an optimistic attitude… Unlike some people!" she looked over to him and then reached the lift. She stood in front of it for a while until she stepped into it. Ianto stood in the doorway.

"Sarah." Ianto begged. "Please. Listen to me. It's a trap. You HAVE to get out of there. Please." The doors slid shut in front of Ianto. "SARAH!!!" He screamed. His voice reverberated of the walls and bounced around the whole cave. "Shit!" He kicked the door of the lift. He walked back over to the edge of the ledge and sat down, dangling his legs of the edge. He undid a few of his buttons at the top and un-tucked his shirt.

He thought about Sarah and what she had said earlier_ "Naïve? I just have and optimistic attitude… Unlike some people!" _Was he really that negative? Maybe Sarah was right. Maybe not all aliens are bad or evil or on a mission to wipe out the human race. He remembered that alien creature that was being used as a meat supply; he was pretty certain that wasn't on a mission to start an intergalactic war. As well, Jack HAD said he was going to save it; Jack wouldn't try save an alien creature if it was in anyway dangerous. And Owen had killed it. Maybe the aliens that ran this place (that was if it was aliens running this place and they WERE on an alien planet and not in a cave in Africa or something) were good and wanted them to get out safe and alive. But he seriously doubted it. And if Jack was here, he'd be saying exactly the same thing. Unless, that was why Ianto had thought it. Jack wasn't always right. And Jack was rather negative when it came to aliens from the Rift. Had Jack's negative attitude towards aliens rubbed off on Ianto? He remembered back when he was in Canary Wharf he was open to the fact that some aliens were good and some bad, the same as humans… but now, he thought every single alien that Torchwood encountered was evil and out to destroy every little living thing on the face of the earth. Was that Jack twisting what he believed? Or was he just wiser now? More experienced? He looked down to the level below him. _It doesn't look THAT far away. The drop isn't really that far. _Ianto thought. He considered this for a minute then realized that he wasn't going to save anyone by playing it safe. He put his torch in his mouth and turned and slipped backwards so he was dangling off the edge. He braced himself, prepared for pain and maybe death is he landed in the wrong position.

"I love you, Jack." He whispered to himself then dropped.

------------

Sarah looked at the panel of buttons in front of her. She didn't know which button was which; they were in a strange alien numbers and she didn't even know what floor she was on, never mind which one she wanted to go to. She took a guess and pressed one of the buttons. The lift started to move and sent a strange sensation in her stomach. She was normally used to being in lifts as she used them a lot when she worked at the hospital and Thames House but this lift was different. She felt strange. The lift shook and stopped abruptly, jerking her backwards. She put one hand on each of the two walls beside her to steady herself. She walked towards the doors, expecting them to slide open. They didn't. She waited for a few moments and then tried to force them open, but her attempts were futile and the doors stayed glued shut.

"No!" Sarah shouted. "Come on!" She strained as she tried to open the door. She walked backwards and lent on the back wall. She was stuck. Ianto was right. It was a trap. She sighed at her own stupidity. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this lift alive; it was like a death trap. If only she'd listened to Ianto. If Jack had told her, she would've followed his orders, but why didn't she follow Ianto's? He was more experienced at this than she was. He knew what he was doing. Even as she went to go into the lift she knew Ianto was right but she had refused to believe it. She lifted a finger to her ear and activated her comms, which surprisingly, hadn't been destroyed in the crash and neither had their guns.

"Ianto?" She spoke into her comms. "Are you there? Ianto!" No reply. "Ok, Gwen? Gwen? Lois? Jack? Anyone?!" all she got in reply was a low buzzing sound which told her that her comms had been blocked. This wasn't just a coincidence not when everything was put together, the lights, the lift, and the comms she thought. Despite herself, a tear slipped down her cheek. She fought the rest of them back, trying to keep her professional front, then, realizing that these were the last moments of her life, gave up and allowed the tears to flow endlessly.

-------------

Jack awoke once more with a huge lungful of air. His breathing was rapid at first and his heart pounding. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and then his breathing returned to its normal speed and his heart rate slowed. He groaned as he tried to shift so the metal was no longer lodged in the wound on his side. After a few attempts, Jack managed to dislodge the metal and throw it to the side. He looked around. Something was different. Then he realized. He could see. There was light. It was pitch black when he had died, but when he awoke this time, there were lights on the walls around him and they were switched on. He wiped his hands, which were covered in his own blood due to the wound in his side, on his coat and tried to get up. But his leg was firmly stuck in the mangled metal. He tried several times to free his leg but his attempts were futile. He returned to the position he was in before and thought. He tried to think of a way to get out, he thought about torchwood, about the hub, about the team until he realized that he was thirsty. Dangerously thirsty. He blamed it on the fact that he had traveled to another planet and possibly another universe through a portal… in an Audi. It was in times like this when he longed for Ianto's coffee. It was then that his thoughts went from being thirsty to Ianto. If Ianto was hurt he couldn't go and help. He tried to calm himself. Thinking about Ianto was only going to make matters worse. He realized his Webley was still in his holster and laughed. These aliens may have destroyed the car and split the team up, but they weren't particularly smart. They had left the comms and guns behind. He was armed and had contact with others. He reached for his comms and activated them.

"Hello?" He rasped. "Gwen?" No reply. "Sarah?" No reply. "Lois?" No reply. "Ianto?"

"_Jack?"_ A voice whimpered. Jack recognized those Welsh vowels anywhere.

"Ianto!" Jack beamed. "Are you ok?" there was no reply. "Ianto?" Nothing. "Ianto!" No reply. "I was just talking to you. I know you're there." The reply was just a buzz of static. Jack ripped his comms out of his ear in annoyance.

--------------------

Ianto got to his feet. His risk had paid off and he was now on the ledge below. He was rather confused as he had just heard Jack's voice over the comms saying his name. He had replied by saying Jack's name but the only reply was static. He sighed and looked around. His knees did hurt though as that was what he had landed on when he let go of the ledge below. He couldn't see anyone on this level, but then again, it was hard to tell due to the distance between this side and the one opposite that was created by the hole. He sprinted to the other side and found nothing. He panted, trying to catch his breath again. Then he continued to sprint so he had circled the entire hole. When he reached the side where he was originally, he sat down, dangling his legs of the edge. He let his mind wander for a moment; wander to Jack, to Myfanwy, and to coffee and to the Archives. He missed those small home comforts. He felt safer when he was with Jack, no matter where he was, what he was doing he felt safe with Jack. He could be in the centre of a supernova and he would feel safe is Jack was there. But when he was alone or with anyone else there was an uncertainty there. He wasn't scared, just worried for his life. Whereas when he was with Jack he felt brave and strong, like he could conquer anything. It was at this moment that he heard a scream. Not just any scream, Sarah's scream. He jumped up and ran to the wall where the entrance to the lift was and banged on it.

"SARAH!" He yelled. The only reply was another ear piercing scream.

--------------

**I love putting people in danger. Mu ha ha!!! **

**Please Review….x Everyone who reviews gets cookies =D**


	12. Abyss: Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry!!! SO SORRY!!!!! I tried to write but there was writers block, then school then stupid damn homework and then my friend's birthday and I never got round to writing it!! I am really sorry people!! I am going to set myself a daily update time of… Urm… 6:30 :P sorted. Now you won't have to wait for the next chapters :) Lois is in this chapter! =D I didn't forget about her, you'll see what's happened XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, if I did, do you really think I'd be writing on a Fanfic site? **

Sarah didn't know what to do. She was scared. Her mind had gone blank. Although it really wasn't helping, she decided to scream again. And again. She backed up against the wall and stared up at the roof the scraping was getting loader now and the roof was beginning to buckle under the weight of whatever it was that was on the roof. There was a bang and the whole lift shuddered. Sarah slid down the wall, never taking her eyes off the ceiling. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she waited for it to smash through the roof and end her nightmare. But it continued to just scrape and scratch as if it was taunting her, trying to scare her. She could hear Ianto shouting but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She wanted to scream and shout his name until her throat was red and raw, until she couldn't even muster one word. She didn't. She was too scared, too weak; she had let emotion get the better of her. She rested her head in the palms of her hands and sighed. There was no way she was going to make it out alive. Ianto was shouting again. Louder and angrier. Sarah paused; trying to hear Ianto's yells.

"Sarah?!" He yelled. "I told you!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! What's happening?!!! SARAH!!!"

Sarah wanted to shout back, she wanted to reply, but she could only manage whispering his name through tears. Then Ianto's shouts ceased. And the only thing she could hear was the scratching and scuttling of whatever it was that was on the top of the lift. This made her panic more, Why wasn't Ianto there? Was he ok? She hoped the creature hadn't got him too, because he was helping, she would never have forgiven herself and she was pretty certain that if she made it out alive, Jack would kill her with his bare hands. The 'thing' was smashing into the roof of the lift now, trying to brake in. The ceiling was buckling and close to giving way. She closed her eyes, knowing that these were her last moments on earth before she was sucked up by what Jack had called… The darkness. There was a shower of metal mixed with the horrid sound of the lift tearing and then she saw it.

-----------

Ianto kicked the lift once again. He had lost her. Shit, he thought, he was never going to get her back. He sat back in his original place and stayed there silently until he decided that, even if he couldn't save Sarah, he could save the others, he could save Gwen and Lois, and Jack. Unless they were all doing the same as him; trying to find the others. Ianto slipped down so he was hanging off the ledge, like he had before, and let go.

This time he landed on his feet rather than his knees, which pleased him as it caused him far less pain. He rolled his eyes as her realized he would have to search this level. He walked round then speeded up into a jog then into a sprint. He reached his original place and sighed. He was out of breath and slightly dizzy. He was also quite thirsty. Very thirsty actually, he was trapped in a cave and the running didn't help his thirst. There was no one on this floor either and Ianto began to wonder how many floors there actually was. What if there was thousands? There was no way Ianto would be able to find his team then. He repeated his way of travel and landed on the level below him. After searching this level, he moved to the one below. He paced round and saw a figure lay on the ground, blood trickling from its head. As Ianto approached he realized it was a woman, dressed in skinny jeans, heeled boots and a leather jacket her hair was black with flecks of red which appeared to be dried blood. It was then that Ianto realized that it wasn't just any woman, it was Gwen Cooper. Gwen Williams, whatever she wanted to call herself. He sprinted to her side and kneeled down. He stroked her hair, and even after he realized that his hand was coated in Gwen's blood, didn't stop. She was unconscious, her breathing was labored and her pulse was faint, but still there.

"Gwen?" He whispered. "Can you hear me?" He lifted her body so her head was resting on his knees. Gwen squirmed at the sudden shift in position, the movement of Gwen took Ianto by surprise and his breath caught in his throat. Gwen's eyes flicked open and she looked up at Ianto and managed a small smile but she didn't have the energy to keep both at the same time so her smile dropped and her eyes reclosed.

"Hey." Ianto smiled. Gwen groaned. "You ok?" she groaned again. "Gwen?"

"Urg… My head." She grumbled.

"You hit your head on the concrete." Ianto told her. "I think you'll be ok but we'll have to check you over when we get back to the hub. If we ever get back to the hub."

"What?" She moaned. "Where are we?" She tried to lift her head and get a glimpse of her surroundings but stopped after she found that any type of movement other than breathing and talking difficult.

"Dunno." Ianto shrugged. "I woke up and found myself here."

"Urg…" She sighed. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Ianto. "You're alone."

"Yup." He nodded.

"How come?" she asked.

"I woke up alone and I found Sarah, she's trapped in a lift and then—"

"A lift?" Gwen interrupted.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded. Gwen laughed.

"Ok."

"And I found you."

"Ok. So where are Jack and Lois?"

"I don't know." Ianto admitted.

"Then we have to look for them!" She snapped then rose to feet, as did Ianto. She swayed for a moment before falling backwards, Ianto stepped forward and caught her in his arms.

"Whoa, whoa whoa." He steadied her but continued to hold her. "You're weak. You need to rest."

"no…" She shook her head but made no attempt to free herself from Ianto's grip.

"You probably have concussion." He told her. "You can't work in this state."

"This is different." She explained. "Coz it's not just a mission; the team is in danger." Gwen snapped. "Please, let me try."

"ok." Ianto let go of Gwen and she stood, trying to balance herself, for a moment before walking. Ianto walked with her and stopped beside the edge of the level. Gwen followed his gaze and stared down into the hole.

"How are we supposed to get down there?!" Gwen asked.

"We, err…" Ianto begun. "We jump."

"We jump?!" Gwen echoed.

"Yup."

"How?!" Gwen spat.

"Like this." Ianto clambered off the edge and dropped. Gwen watched him. "See?" He yelled up.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

"Come on." He smiled. She glared at him. "It's easy. Come on! I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ianto assured.

"Ok." Gwen nodded. She copied what Ianto did and let go. She landed in front of Ianto on her arse and looked up at him, a stern glare on her face.

"Sorry." He smirked.

"It's NOT funny." Gwen snapped.

"Sorry." Ianto said.

"Ok." Ianto took Gwen's hand and pulled her to her feet. She brushed herself down and followed Ianto across the level. "Do you want me to scan for alien life?" She asked. She didn't know why but since Jack had told Ianto he loved him, Gwen had always treated Ianto like a second boss.

"Well, that'd be helpful but how exactly are you supposed to do that?" Ianto replied as he continued to stride forward.

"With this." Gwen smiled. Ianto spun around and saw Gwen waving a PDA in the air.

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" He grinned.

"I found it in my pocket." She explained.

"Great!" He beamed. "Run the search then."

"Ok." Gwen tapped the PDA a few times and it beeped rhythmically. "Searching now."

"Ok." Ianto nodded. "How you feeling now?"

"Fine. The nausea and dizziness passed round about the same time I landed on my arse." Gwen laughed. Ianto laughed as well. The PDA beeped rapidly and louder than before; informing Gwen that there was something nearby. Gwen ran over to the stone wall and studied it for a while. Ianto walked over to her and stood beside her.

"what?" He asked.

"Alien activity." Gwen told him, never taking her eyes of the wall. "In or behind this wall."

"Ok…" Ianto nodded. "But how do we get to it?"

"I dunno." Gwen shrugged. Ianto turned round walked round so he was standing behind Gwen, peering over her shoulder to see the PDA. She turned to face him and sighed. "What do we do?"

"Don't know."

"Great." Gwen tutted. She leaned on the wall and it caved in. She fell down. "My arse!" She cursed. "Twice in one day." She sighed.

"What the hell?"

"Hang on." Gwen looked behind her and saw a long silver corridor. "Oh my god." She rolled her eyes. "That's like something of Scooby Doo!"

"I know." Ianto smiled. "But it's bloody brilliant." Ianto walked down the corridor and Gwen reluctantly followed him. She pulled out her Glock which was in the back of her trousers and surprisingly intact. Ianto did the same and sped up into a steady jog down the corridor. The corridor opened up into a huge lab filled with alien technology. It looked so hi-tech and superior to human technology. In the far corner Ianto noticed a figure chained to one of the pipes. She was huddled on the floor and ever from this distance; Ianto could see that her body was shaking due to tears. He approached her cautiously but sped up once he realized it was Lois Habiba. He reached and bent down.

"Lois?" He asked.

"Ianto…" She whimpered.

"Hey." Ianto replied. "It's ok." She tried to break free but it was futile. "Let me try." Ianto tried to unchain Lois but was stopped by the sound of a gun cocking. He stood up, picked up his gun and turned round. In front of his was the alien pointing a gun at him. Ianto pointed his own gun at it. It looked human figure wise; it had two legs tow arms and a head. But its face was bug like and it had a slimy skin. It was wearing a one piece boiler suit and it was staring at Ianto as if gazing into his soul.

"Strange." It chattered. It was speaking English but its voice defiantly had an alien tone to it.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"You're scared." It replied.

"Yeah. So?" Ianto spat defensively.

"You want protection."

"What's your point?!"

"Not just protection but you want a certain man to protect you."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Engaged. Looks like Owen was wrong. But you don't believe it do you? You still think Owen was right, even after Jack proposed." It hissed.

"How are you doing this?!"

"Telepathy is a great thing, Mr. Jones. But with humans it's more of a one way thing." It laughed. "I can hear your thoughts, you can't hear mine."

"But I'm not thinking about Jack and Owen." Ianto snapped.

"But you are." The alien nodded. "In the back of your mind. You don't even notice you are but it's a memory, you can't help thinking about it in the back of your mind."

"Ok." Ianto exhaled. "Lois. Why have you chained her up?!"

"She trespassed."

"So did we!"

"Yes. But she came straight into are lair, we were curious. After she explained, I checked the CCTV and there you all were."

"You have CCTV" Ianto asked. The alien nodded. "Ok, but the lights, the lift, the way to get into your lab, why?"

"Easy prey."

"What?!" Ianto's face contorted into shock. He was stunned that an alien race that could read thoughts had such a bleak existence as hunting, killing and eating. Granted, they did have a clever way of hunting but it was still hunting and still a bleak existence.

"Oh! You pain me." The alien exclaimed. "A bleak existence. You act like we are just animals, vermin."

"It IS all you are!" Ianto spat.

"Mr. Jones, how you upset me with your words."

"Oh come on! Don't play the innocent with me! Let Lois go!"

"No." It said simply.

"You don't need her!"

"Like I said; easy prey."

"NO!" Ianto shook his head. "You leave her alone!!!"

"I said no." It snapped.

"Leave Sarah then!"

"No!" It smiled. "Hmm. Getting hungry… Chain him." He instructed the other aliens around him. They grabbed Ianto and carried him over to the pipe.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!!!" He yelled.

-------

**I made it EXTRA EXTRA long :P Review… Please? : )**


	13. Abyss: Chapter 6

**A/N: See? Sticking to the daily update thing although I'm not EXACTLY on time I'm sorry, I may change my update time to 8 or 9 now :P. Blame my internet!! It dies on me :( this is the penultimate chapter of **_**Abyss **_**and then we'll be moving on to**_** Apocalypse. **_**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, If only I did.**

Sarah starred at the thing in front of her as it snarled at her. It was human in form but has a bug like face, slimy skin and it was wearing a boiler suit. Sarah stood up and backed up against the wall. It walked closer to her so close that Sarah could feel its breath on her skin. She reached around the back of her own trousers and gripped her gun, getting ready to shoot.

"Think it'd be wise to shoot do you?" The alien asked.

"What?! How do you know I'm going to…?" Sarah began.

"Telepathy." It said simply.

"Oh my god…" Sarah sighed. It could read her thoughts?! Well she wasn't going to think about how scared she was. She wasn't going to think about how she's panicking. She was going to pretend to be brave. She wasn't going show her weaknesses to the alien.

"Showing that you're scared isn't a weakness, Dr. Taylor." The alien said.

"How do you know that I…" Sarah began and then realized. "Oh. Damn!"

"It takes a while to get used to telepathy, Sarah." The alien smiled as if treating her like a young child who has started a new school. "I can call you Sarah, right?"

"Call me what you like. I really don't bloody care." Sarah snapped.

"Ok, Sarah. Calm down." The alien shushed. "Soon it'll all be over."

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed. "Are you going to kill me?! But why?!"

"Everyone needs food in some way, Sarah. You should know that, you are a Doctor, right."

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "What am I then? Prey?!"

"That's exactly what you are."

"So…" Sarah's eyes sparkled with fresh tears. "You're going to eat me?"

"That's right."

"Ok." Sarah exhaled, trying to fight the tears. "What about the others? You know, Ianto, Gwen, Lois, Jack?"

"There is a fare few of us, Sarah. Each one is starving."

"So, you're going to eat them as well?"

"We'll not ME. But my fellow friends, yes."

"I doubt it's going to be easy eating someone's who's immortal. I was talking to Ianto before and he told me that Jack was blown into smithereens and was able to stitch himself together. I'm pretty sure it's going to be painful having a human forming inside your stomach, eh?" She smiled once she'd finished; proud that she had thought of something that could scare the aliens and save Jack from a great deal of pain.

"Either way, Harkness will still survive. It won't stop us from eating him. Or killing you." The alien shrugged.

"But…"

"You WILL die, Sarah. It is inevitable now. You will die one day, and it just so happens that today is that day!" The alien exhaled as if happy to be saying these words. Sarah couldn't take any more of the alien's attitude so she lifted her fist and punched it in the jaw. It coiled backwards, not expecting the sudden blow. She jumped and grabbed the side of the hole in the roof of the lift; she then climbed up so she was stood on the top of the outside of the lift. She bent down and looked into the hole at the alien, which was snarling up at her. She rose to her feet again and brushed the knees of her tight black jeans. She noticed the cable of the lift which was straining due to how poorly made it was. It looked as if it would snap at any minute. Seeing this as an advantage, Sarah kicked the cable and, due to the heels of her 3 ½ inch stilettos, the cable weakened. The lift groaned under her and the alien's weight, the cable frayed and it was within seconds of snapping. Sarah looked up and saw the door to the level she had boarded the lift. Sarah jump and gripped the edge of the doors as the cable snapped and the lift plummeted down the shaft. She could hear the alien screaming inside the lift as it smashed to the floor. The cables shot around quickly. Sarah was pretty certain that if it hit her, she would, at the least, lose an eye, and at worst, get decapitated. Therefore she dragged herself upwards to the level where she had boarded the lift. She lay on the gravel and stared up at level above. She then sat up and looked around. No Ianto, she realized. This WAS the level where they had been before she got on the lift but Ianto wasn't there. He probably had gone off without her. The others will still out there somewhere so she didn't expect Ianto to stay on that level. She decided to head down to the next level in search of Ianto. She stood by the edge of the level and considered how to get to the one below. She thought about what Ianto had said before about dropping and realized it was the only way to get from level to level rather than taking the lift which really wasn't an option any more. Sarah took a deep breath and climbed of the edge and dropped. Once she landed on the next level she repeated it and landed on the one below then, seeing a tunnel of some kind on the other side, headed in that direction.

-------------

Ianto struggled in the aliens grip and tried once more to escape but his attempt failed. He felt the handcuffs which were cold against his wrist which was slick with sweat due from how much he was panicking. He heard the click as the handcuffs attached to the pipes beside Lois. Ianto tried to escape and break the handcuffs but they weren't some flimsy pair of cuffs from a joke shop, no these were real. The lead alien (At least Ianto figured it was the leader considering it ordered the others around) walked up to him and stroked his cheek with his slimy fingers. Ianto flinched under the aliens touch but was powerless to stop the alien from doing it. The next thing he knew, it wasn't the alien's finger on his cheek but the aliens tongue. The alien liked skin then pulled back and smiled. It was then that Ianto suspected that the alien was tasting him and his suspicions were confirmed once the alien spoke.

"Hmm." The alien nodded. "I can tell you are going to be a delicacy. Shame you're one of a kind. All humans are, once you find a certain human that you find delicious, you never find another that tastes the same." The alien sighed. The alien walked to his left and faced Gwen, who had also been chained up. He licked her then frowned.

"Ok... Not great but good enough." The alien walked to face Ianto. "Already tasted your friend." He indicated Lois who was crying. "I thought about it, but it's not a tough decision, you're the tastiest; I'll have you first. All the same, each one of you will get eaten, regardless of the order." It was then that Ianto felt something splatter across his face. Blood. At first Ianto suspected it was his own but after he felt that it was cold as it dribbled down his face, he realized it wasn't his own as he noticed that when the 'stuff' had hit his face, that there was a load bang alongside it. He could only see out of one eye, due to the 'stuff' in his other. He saw the alien drop to the floor and saw Sarah stood a distance behind it, holding a smoking gun. She beamed and ran over to the alien, took the keys from his belt and unlocked his, Lois and Gwen's handcuffs. Ianto flung his arms around Sarah and thanked her. Gwen and Lois did the same then all the other aliens around them started to fall to the floor.

"Linked DNA… Can't live without him…" One of the aliens managed to splutter before dying like the rest of his race.

"That was genocide." Ianto realized. Then he glared at Sarah and stormed out of the lab.

"But…" She tried to explain but Lois and Gwen mirrored what Ianto did and left Sarah alone in the lab.

-----------

Ianto, Gwen and Lois were sat on the edge of the level, their legs dangling of the edge while Sarah leaned against the back wall, like an outcast. Lois and Gwen were chatting and joking, not really taking notice of a depressed looking Ianto, who was staring into the huge hole. It took about 20 minutes before Gwen realized.

"Ianto? You ok?"

"hmm." Ianto nodded. "S'pose."

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

"Jack is still out there somewhere! And I dunno where! He could be dying. My fiancé could be in so much pain. MY fiancé!!!"

"Sorry, Ianto." Gwen sighed. "I never thought."

"You forgot about him." Ianto retorted. "You're supposed to be in love with him and you forgot."

"No, I…"

"Doesn't matter." Ianto shook his head. "Still got that PDA?"

"Yeah why?" Gwen nodded.

"Pass it here." Ianto asked, holding out a hand. Gwen did so and Ianto tapped something into it. "Found him!!!" Ianto leapt up.

"Where?" Gwen smiled.

"Down there!" Ianto beamed, pointing to the hole.

"Down… down there?" Gwen asked.

"Yup!" Ianto then leant over and looked into the hole and his smile dropped. "How am I supposed to…"

"Don't know." Gwen shrugged. Ianto sighed and turned to Gwen and kissed her softly on the cheek, he then did the same to Lois but ignored Sarah.

"Ianto?" Lois asked. "Where you going?"

"Down there." He replied with a teary smile. "If I don't come back, and you see Jack again… tell him I love him."

"Ianto! You CAN'T!!!!!" Gwen screeched. Ianto jumped and they heard him hit the ledge blow then repeat it over and over again until they could no longer hear him. Gwen sat down and cursed. Lois sat beside her and put an arm around her.

---------

Jack sighed and attempted to move the metal off him once more. It was shifting, slowly. He had set himself this task for two reasons, the first being that he needed to get out, the second being that he wanted to take his mind off Ianto. It was then that he heard bangs followed by swearing in welsh. Somebody swearing in welsh with a very distinct voice. He saw someone land on the ground and run over to him.

"Ianto!" Jack grinned. He wanted to say more but was stopped by Ianto's lips on his. Jack felt Ianto's tongue run across his lips, begging for entry, entry which Jack instantly granted. They kissed for about a minute before they pulled apart and Ianto assisted Jack to shift the metal. Within minutes Jack was free and they kissed once more.

"We need to get higher up." Ianto gasped once they had parted.

"Ok, but how?" Jack asked.

"There was a lift but I think its disabled now." Ianto explained. "Is there another?"

"I doubt it… but there's a staircase." Jack beamed, pointing to a set of stairs which were visible from down a corridor.

"You are so amazing!" Ianto grinned heading off to the stairs. Jack ran to his side and gripped his hand. They walked together, hand in hand.

-----------

While walking up the stairs, Jack and Ianto discussed things. They talked about the aliens, the way Ianto could've died and Sarah's act of genocide. Jack was fuming about Sarah's act of genocide and this ended up as their main topic before they reached the lab. They crossed through the lab and were greeted by the rest of the team. Gwen practically leapt on Jack which caused his to stumble backwards, pulling Ianto with him. Lois hugged him and kissed his cheek. Sarah went to greet Jack but Jack's glare told her that she should stay away.

"The portal should be on the top level." Jack explained. "We should use the stairs in the lab." Jack told them before he pulled Ianto into the lab. "Coming, guys?" He asked. The others followed them to the staircase and they headed up them. Just like Jack had predicted, there it was, a huge disk of light.

"Ready?" He asked his team and they all nodded. They ran together and ended up in a forest in the middle of the night. The disk faded out behind them and they all stood in the cold night's air for a moment before Jack grinned.

"Fancy a walk?" He smiled then took Ianto's hand in his and headed forward, his team trailing behind him.

-----------

**The next chapter is just to wrap it all up :P Hope you liked :) Reviews make me smile :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Abyss: Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok… I'm a little sad coz not a lot of people are reviewing compared to how many used to :( Is my writing getting worse? Please review this chapter because I am slowly losing the will to write. Lol :) Please? Xx Last chapter!! It'll be a few days until Apocalypse so there won't be and update 'till Saturday :P Sorry xx Maybe sooner if you review :P**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Torchwood. Plain and clear.**

It had been about an hour since they had left the cave and they were now near the centre of Cardiff. Jack and Ianto were still hand in hand and were walking slightly ahead of the others. They had all been chatting and Gwen, Jack and Ianto would tell Lois about the aliens they'd found or every so often Ianto would say something about Jack just to embarrass him, which never worked, Jack always ended up saying something flirtatious or dirty and causing Ianto to get embarrassed. Gwen would talk about Rhys and Lois her family. Sarah had been outcast a little; none of the others talked to her except Lois. Ianto wasn't doing it internationally, he had forgotten about the act of genocide but he was too busy with Jack. Sarah doubted that Gwen really held a grudge against her but Jack did. She could tell. Sarah inhaled and decided she was as valid a member of the team as the others and decided to confront Jack, she walked faster and interrupted Jack who was in mid-sentence.

"…So I said to him, I know you liked you can't deny it and HE said that…" Jack was cut off.

"Jack!" Sarah snapped. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?!" Sarah spat. "I'm just as valid a member of the team!" Jack let go of Ianto hand and walked towards her and stood in front of her, their faces only centimeters apart.

"You committed genocide!" Jack snapped. "Not just that, coz I can forgive that. I thought when I hired you, that you would be a worthy member of the team. But you changed, ever since Thames House, you've changed. First you destroyed that alien-scorpion thing without my permission! Then, as you are trapped in a huge alien cave, you decide to go in a lift which has magically appeared! How naïve can you get?! Ianto even TOLD you not to get in but you still did. Then as you got attacked in the lift, you didn't stay calm and go through Torchwood procedure, no, you decided to scream bloody murder and… I can tell coz of the mascara smudged all over your face… cry as well! If you don't get your act together soon, Sarah, I'm going to fire you and retcon you until you can't even remember your own name!!!" He turned and stormed back to Ianto, took his hand and dragged him along. Lois and Gwen watched Jack and Ianto walk off in astonishment and then followed them, leaving a scared looking Sarah behind. She soon rushed to follow them.

They reached the Tourist Information Centre not long after and Jack had lightened up. He turned to face them all as they stood outside the Information Centre in the bitter cold.

"Ok, guys, it's the middle of the night, go home and be with friends or family or snuggle up in bed!" He beamed. Everyone nodded, said goodbye to Jack and Ianto and headed home. Jack unlocked the door and walked in.

"Jack?" Ianto asked as he followed him inside. "Why we coming here?"

"I've got some stuff to sort out, sorry. Go home if you want."

"Home's not home if you're not there." Ianto smiled.

"Aww, Ianto." Jack grinned and headed through the secret passage to the Hub. He sat at his desk and began to organize paperwork and fill in some of the pages. Ianto walked towards the staircase and decided to sort out the Archives.

----------

Ianto opened his eyes. He yawned as he tried to wake himself up. He glanced around and realized he was in the archives and had fallen asleep on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch which told him it was 9:30. He leapt up and headed towards the upper levels of the Hub. The hub was empty, which was surprising as Lois got here at eight, Sarah at nine and Gwen about quarter past. Perhaps Jack had given them the day off. Ianto decided to make coffee for the team as he figured they'd be here soon enough to drink it while it was hot. While he was making the coffee he felt someone grab his waist, which caused him to scream rather girlishly.

"Hey, it's just me." Jack shushed.

"I should've known." Ianto rolled his eyes. "You and your sexual harassments." Ianto turned and continued to make the coffee.

"Don't bother." Jack shook his head. "I gave the others the day off."

"Ok." Ianto nodded. He felt Jack grip his hand and pull him towards the cog door.

"Come with me." He grinned.

"Why? Jack, where're you taking me?"

"You'll see."

-----------

Jack continued to pull Ianto down the street, still gripping his hand which caused them to receive a few strange and disgusted looks. He stopped in front of a shop and Ianto, as he didn't know that Jack was stopping, walked into him.

"See?" Jack grinned, not really bothering that Ianto had walked into him. Ianto looked towards the shop and realized that Jack had taken him to a jewelry store.

"What the hell Jack?"

"An engagement isn't official without a ring!" Jack dragged Ianto into the shop. Ianto looked around at all the rings. Some of the prices were shocking; way over 3 thousand.

"I don't want a ring, Jack." Ianto shook his head.

"PICK one." Jack pushed.

"Ok…" Ianto pointed to the cheapest ring he could find. "That one."

"Only coz it's the cheapest!" Jack laughed. "I don't care about the price. You are worth so much more than all these rings put together and from now on, I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy."

"Jack, I am happy." Ianto smiled. "Because I have you." Jack sighed with contentment and waltz over to Ianto.

"Just pick one." Jack smiled softly. "I want to spoil you rotten. You're one in a million, Ianto Jones and I'm not going to neglect you. I'm going to take care of you."

"Jack…" Ianto blushed. He browsed the rings for a while before he stopped in front of one. It was a simple platinum band but was somehow more beautiful than the other platinum rings.

"You like that one?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded. "Then you get that one."

"But, Jack, it's over two thousand pounds!!" Ianto exclaimed.

"I don't care." Jack strolled over to the shop assistant and told her which ring he wanted. She nodded and got it from the store room. It was in a red velvet box with a gold line around the opening.

"How much is it to get it engraved?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I don't want you to…" Ianto began.

"Shut up." Jack interrupted. "How much?"

"and extra fifty." The shop assistant told him.

"Ok, engrave it with the words: _Ianto Jones, __Ydych yn gwneud I mi hapusaf y dyn ar y blaned." _

"Sure." She nodded and went to the store room. "It'll take up to an hour."

"Ok." He nodded. Ianto turned to Jack.

"Since when did you know welsh?" Ianto asked.

"I learnt it. For you." Jack replied.

"Aww, Jack." Ianto blushed.

-----------

It had been round about half an hour since Jack and Ianto had left the jewelry store, Ianto with a new ring on his finger. They were sat on the sofa in their flat.

"Thanks for this ring, Jack. It's really beautiful." Ianto smiled.

"Like I said, Anything to make you happy."

"I told you as long as I have you I'm always happy." Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack deepened the kiss and pulled his to his feet. "What the hell?" Ianto asked, pulling back and laughing.

"Come on." Jack walked over to the bedroom, taking Ianto with him.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed. "It's eleven-o-clock in the morning!"

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" Jack raised his eyebrows and walked into the bedroom, Ianto beside him and closed the door behind them.

----------

**Apocalypse next!!! Please review xxxx**


	15. Apocalypse: Chapter 1

**A/N: apocalypse!!! YAY!! :P Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read and review, it really means a lot to me. I hope we can get to 80 reviews by the end of Apocalypse so please, help out a little? **

**Oh and in case you haven't noticed, every episode will end with a Janto chapter. =D**

**Warning: I'm bashing Jeremy Kyle!! Lol. Thought I'd warn you, you never know, one of you could like that show. :) **

Gwen gazed at the TV in utter boredom. She was sat on the sofa watching yet another episode of _The Jeremy Kyle Show, _she had watched over 10 different episodes of the show up to now (and it was only mid day!) and all of the episodes had basically the same stories on them! It was either an underage girl getting pregnant and there are 3 possible dads, all of them druggies or thugs, and they have to take a DNA test or a man who claims that he has never cheated on his partner and then they have to take a Lie Detector and it turns out they were lying. She never understood these shows; there wasn't really a point in them, if you compared them to things that went on in Torchwood, things on Jeremy Kyle were nonsense. She had been told to come into work at 12:30 but she really didn't have the energy to get up and get ready so she decided to stay on the sofa in her pajamas and her dressing gown, besides it was only 12 o clock and the Hub wasn't far from her flat.

Rhys came over from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He passed one of the cups to Gwen who smiled and thanked him and then he sat beside her on the sofa.

"Just got Gareth of to sleep." He smiled.

"Hmm. Good. It'll give us a bit of peace and quiet." Gwen sipped her coffee and grimaced. It wasn't HORRID but once she had drunk Ianto's coffee everybody else's tasted foul. She tried to take another sip, to prevent Rhys from getting annoyed that she didn't like his coffee, but it was too horrible. She placed the mug on the coffee table and smiled at Rhys.

"Sorry, love." She kissed him on the cheek. "I can't drink anyone's coffee now I've drunk Ianto's."

"Ah, it's alright. I can't even remember Ianto's coffee. Is it nice?"

"Yeah!" She nodded.

"Right, I'll have to ask for a brew from him next time I see him." Rhys grinned.

"I think that'll be the wedding though. I doubt he's going to make you a brew on his wedding day."

"Hmm. Maybe not." Rhys laughed. He glanced over at the TV screen; only just realizing what was no it. "Why we watching this bunch of shit?" He asked.

"There's nothing else on." Gwen told him. Rhys picked up the remote and flicked through the channels.

"The News, The antiques road show, Loose Women, Homes under the Hammer, To Buy or not to Buy, Bargain Hunt, Urg, Maybe you're right, Gwen." Rhys groaned and put the remote down, leaving the TV on Bargain Hunt.

"I'd rather watch Jeremy Kyle then this!" Gwen moaned.

"Let's watch a film then." Rhys suggested. It was then that Gareth chose to wake up and scream the house down.

"Great." Gwen sighed. "I'll go sort him out." Gwen stood up and left the room.

-------------

The cog door at the Torchwood Hub rolled away and Captain Jack Harkness stepped onto the cold metal floor of the base. Ianto followed him inside.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack grinned. He walked over to his office and began to write a formal letter to the prime minister. He got about three lines down the page and then shook his head, screwed the piece of paper up, threw it on the floor and started again on another sheet. He did it again after a few words and continued to do so until he was happy with his work.

After about twelve sheets of paper had been screwed up and discarded on the floor, Ianto walked in with cup of coffee in his hand. He was in a dark blue suit with black pinstripes, a pink shirt and a light blue tie.

"Hey, Jack, here's your industrial strength, just how you like it." He passed Jack the mug.

"Thanks, Ianto." Jack smiled, looking up from his work. Ianto nodded and began to pick up the screwed up paper from the floor of Jack's office and put them in the bin which was beside Jack's desk.

"Couldn't have put them in the bin?" Ianto asked.

"Sorry." Jack replied. He screwed up the paper he was writing on again and sighed. Then he threw it in the bin and looked at Ianto, who smiled and nodded. Ianto turned and went to exit Jack's office.

"Hey." Jack said softly as he got up and crossed his office, took Ianto's hand, pulled him so he was facing him and kissed him, wrapping his arms round the Welshman. When the kiss had finished Jack smiled. "Now you can go."

"Thanks." Ianto tried to hold back the huge grin that was forcing its way to the surface. Ianto0 turned and left Jack's office and then allowed the grin to spread across his face.

Jack sipped the coffee and wrote yet another draft of the letter. He checked his watch: 1:35. He DID tell Gwen to come in today, didn't he? Well if he did, she had chosen to ignore him. Typical Gwen, thinking the rules didn't count with her. Lois and Sarah were already in the Hub, as their coats and bags were by their desks but he hadn't seen either of them.

Giving up on the letter, Jack waltz out of his office and joined Ianto in his workstation.

"You seen Lois or Sarah?" Jack asked.

"Saw Lois 'bout 2 minutes ago, said she was going to the loo. Dunno where she is now." Ianto replied. "And Sarah is in the medical Bay, avoiding you."

"Why's she avoiding me?" Jack sounded slightly hurt.

"don't you remember last night?" Ianto raised his eyebrows. "You exploded at her. Said you were going to '_Retcon her until she can't even remember her own name'._" Ianto recalled.

"Wow. That's harsh!" Jack exclaimed.

"Your words, not mine." Ianto told him.

"I was pretty hard on her, wasn't I?" Jack sighed.

"Yeah, you were." Ianto nodded.

"I'll go talk to her." Jack strode over to the medical bay and looked down. Sarah glanced up, smiling. Her smile dropped when she realized who was standing there.

"Oh, it's you." Sarah sighed. Jack walked down the steps and leaned on the wall facing Sarah.

"Sarah…" Jack smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sarah laughed, pretending she'd forgotten all about it.

"You know what for." Jack rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. Look, it's my job to look after all of you, make sure you know what you're doing. I was angry that I hadn't trained you properly and I was wondering if you were cut out for the job. I don't want you getting hurt, Sarah. I lost two dear friends and colleagues because I didn't look after them properly and I let my life get involved with Torchwood. That was over a year ago now and I'm thankful enough not to have lost anyone else during that time, Sarah. I don't want to lose anyone else. I can't make a judgment myself so this is down to you; do you think your cut out for this job? If not, then walk out that door now and never look back, and save yourself the pain and death that comes with working for Torchwood, 'coz I'll tell you now, working for Torchwood isn't easy." He walked away, not even waiting for a reply. Sarah sighed and leaned against the table. For the first time in her time at Torchwood she was seriously starting to doubt herself.

Ianto looked up from the dishes he was washing and saw Jack return from the medical bay and walk over to him. Ianto returned to washing the dishes as Jack walked up behind him.

"How did it go?" Ianto asked, never taking his eyes off the dishes.

"I don't actually know. I told her why I did it and then walked off before I got a reply." Jack shrugged.

"So you don't know how she took your outburst last night?" Ianto sighed.

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Sarah emerged from the Medical Bay and looked over at Jack and nodded. Jack smiled at her. She walked over to her workstation and began to work. Gwen ran in quickly and hung her coat up.

"You're late!" Jack bellowed.

"Sorry, god. So sorry. Shit. Shit. Sorry." She looked at her watch. "Wow. I'm REALLY late."

"Yeah. You are." Jack nodded.

"I'm so sorry. Looking after a baby with a cold isn't easy." Gwen smiled.

"Fine. Get to work." He pointed to her workstation. Gwen nodded and went to her workstation and started her computer up.

Lois walked in from the toilets. She sat at her workstation and typed something in then, for the first time in her time in Torchwood, Lois swore.

"What?" Jack asked, spinning round to look at her.

"Rift Activity." Lois replied.

"So?" Ianto interrupted. "What's so bad about Rift Activity?"

"It's not just in one place… It's everywhere… all over the city."

"We better go." Jack instructed. "Check it out."

Jack grabbed his coat and ran out of the hub, Ianto by his side and the rest of the team behind him.

-----------

**Hope you review xXx I'll update quicker if you do =) **

**xxxxxxxx**


	16. Apocalypse: Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter and hopefully it explains a lot about why there is Rift activity all over the city =P this is dedicated to All of you =) **

The secret door in the Tourist Information centre slid open and Jack ran through, the others behind him. He headed for the door and swung it open and ran into the bay area. The Bay and the Plass were normally busy during mid-day, but, aside from the Torchwood team, there wasn't anyone around. Not a soul. No one that Jack could see anyway.

Gwen glanced around, searching the area for at least one person. There wasn't anyone here. Gwen ran ahead of Jack who was stood still analyzing the empty bay. She headed up into the Plass and stood there, surveying the area. The rest of the team joined her.

"Where is everyone?" Gwen gasped.

"Inside?" Ianto suggested.

"Everyone? After a huge Rift spike over the whole city? That'd be a little coincidental, wouldn't it?" Jack snapped. "Come on. Let's check everywhere else."

----------

The team turned the corner and walked down the dingy street. The street was lined with council houses and the streetlamps were covered in graffiti. Jack walked over to one of the doors and went to kick it open. Ianto stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ianto raised a hand to Jack and pushed the door open with his other. "Already open." Jack smiled and then walked into the house, gun pointed ahead of him.

The rest of the Team followed him inside, also with their guns at the ready. Jack slunk into the living room and looked around. Nothing. He headed into the kitchen and saw nothing.

"Jack." Ianto whispered. Jack turned to see what Ianto wanted but Ianto was looking elsewhere. Jack followed Ianto's gaze, which was fixed on the kitchen counter. "Look." Jack looked over to the kitchen counter, sat on it was a half eaten bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, still steaming. The team exchanged glances. Gwen ran into the room from upstairs, which she had been checking.

"Gwen? Any life upstairs?" He asked. Gwen shook her head. Jack sighed. "Come on let's check the next house."

The team left the house and entered the next which was also open, not unlocked but actually open. Jack pushed the door and it opened with a squeak.

"Gwen, Lois, check upstairs" Jack whispered. Gwen and Lois nodded and headed upstairs. Jack, Ianto and Sarah walked into the living room. The TV was on and displayed the news, which had no presenter. Just an empty desk with discarded sheets of paper on it.

"What the hell?" Sarah breathed. But got no reply, if the other two had heard her, they chose to make no comment. Jack indicated for them all to move into the next room, which was the kitchen/dining room. Sarah glanced around, the kettle was boiling but apart from that, everything was in place. Jack growled and made his way back outside, Ianto and Sarah followed him.

The air outside was quite cold considering the time of day and there was a strange unsettling breeze whipping round the team's bodies. Gwen and Lois joined them from inside the house.

"Nothing there either, Captain." Lois shook her head.

"So I thought." Jack nodded.

"Are we checking the next house?" Ianto asked.

"yeah." Jack replied and moved swiftly to the house next door. The door for this one was also open so Jack just slipped inside, the rest of the team right behind him. Gwen and Lois headed upstairs again as the others checked the downstairs. Gwen got to the landing, Lois only seconds behind her. It was a well decorated place, Gwen thought, nice neutral walls, gorgeous laminate flooring, considering the state of the street this house was on, this was probably the nicest interior of the houses. There were three doors on the landing, one that had a sign on it saying: George and Josh's room with pictures of cartoon boats and the ocean. Gwen indicated for Lois to check the farthest down the corridor while Gwen checked George and Josh's pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room had a thick blue carpet that Gwen's boots sunk into and painted red walls. There was a bunk bed against the far wall, which was also blue. The quilts were thrown back and huddled in a mess. These kids obviously didn't know how to make their own beds. Underneath the window was a blue toy box, which was open and a few toys were scattered around it. In the centre of the room was something that affected Gwen the most. Toys. Set out as if someone was playing with them, but just stopped for some unknown reason. The whole Team knew that all the residents of Cardiff hadn't gone down to the stadium to watch a match. They had been taken to god knows where. Even the kids who had been playing happily with their toys and then had just vanished into thin air or wherever they were. She heard Lois enter the room behind her. Gwen turned to her and they exchanged a soft smile.

"Come on." Lois put her around Gwen's shoulders and led her into the hall. Jack was heading up the stairs to see what was taking them so long. He took Gwen off Lois and he held her instead. They left the house and stepped onto the street where the others were already waiting. Jack turned to Gwen.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Children, Jack. They took everyone. Not just adults but the kids too." Gwen sighed. "Bastards. Every child and if they've been separated, they can't defend themselves. Why take the children? Every child. Every person." She paused for a moment then it dawned on her and she looked horrified. Without warning, she sprinted down the street.

"GWEN!!!" Jack shouted after and tried to run after her but she was already out of his eye line.

----------

Gwen sprinted round another corner. Her legs were numb and her heart was pounding in her chest. She'd never really ran this fast before not for as long as this anyway. But she had to get home. Had to make sure. She turned yet another corner to the street where her flat was. She didn't have time to get her keys so she kicked the door and ran up the flight of stairs leading to her apartment. She went to kick the door open but realized, like the others, that the door was open. _That's not a good sign,_ Gwen thought. She pushed it open and walked in. The flat smelt the same, looked the same but it didn't _feel _the same. There was an eerie feeling to the flat and an unnerving coldness to the air. She inhaled and then exhaled and looked around the living room, empty. She moved into the bedroom which was also empty. Her breath caught in her throat and she ran to Gareth's bassinette and peered in. It was empty. The sheets were positioned as if they had been wrapped around a baby. She clawed at the sheets desperately, and then ran into the living room.

"RHYS!!!! GARETH!!!" She screamed. She knew she wouldn't get a reply but continued to scream their names until her tears overpowered everything else and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She screamed through her tears, not knowing what else to do. Not long after Jack and Ianto entered. Jack strode over to her and crouched beside her and wrapped his arms around her as her body racked with tears. Ianto was on the phone.

"Come on, Rhi." He begged. "Pick up the damn phone. Please."

"No answer?" Jack asked, still cradling a crying Gwen. Ianto shook his head, holding back tears.

"Its-it's still ringing." He mumbled. "She could, you know, still pick up…" The phone continued to ring. "PICK UP!" he yelled, allowing the tears to fall.

"_Heya, It Rhiannon." _

"Rhian…" Ianto begun but was cut off by Rhiannon continuing.

"_Sorry I can't talk to you; these kids are a pain in the arse! Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. If I have time with these stupid kids, that's including Johnny, by the way!!!" _The voicemail chirped. Ianto slammed his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Jack…" Ianto whimpered. "They're gone too." He started to sob. Jack let go of Gwen and walked over to Ianto.

"Don't leave me!" Gwen sobbed. Jack sighed and went back over to Gwen.

"Jack…" Ianto cried. He went to go to him but Gwen clung to him.

"Oh, for god sake." Jack cursed. "Ianto, come here, Cariad." Ianto walked over to Jack, crouched down and collapsed onto Jack, who cradled both of them. They both calmed down soon and Jack kissed the top of Gwen's head and Ianto on the lips. "Come on." He pulled both of them to their feet and smiled at them. "I've got Sarah and Lois to check the other houses. We'll sort this out, guys. I promise." He smiled.

"But Gareth is only a baby. And Rhys… If anything happens to them, I swear, Jack, I'll…" Gwen snapped.

"They'll be fine!" Jack interrupted.

"And Rhi won't know what going on. And the kids, god, Jack…" Ianto sighed.

"Hey come on. We're Torchwood. We're strong. We're _going_ to sort this!" He reassured. "Right? Who's with me?"

"Yeah." Gwen and Ianto nodded.

"Good. Now let's go find whoever did this and beat the crap out of them." Jack grinned. Ianto laughed weakly and Gwen managed as smile as Jack took them out of the flat and into the empty, ghostly streets of Cardiff.

-----------

**Gwen AND Ianto crying!! Too much? Review? Please xx**

**Xxxxxx**


	17. Apocalypse: Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all my reviewers and readers. =P Soz I haven't updated in a while; was staying at a mates house =P we had a lot of fun =P we stayed up till about 4 in the morning watching Torchwood and eating Candy Floss!!! Yay!! =P Anyway… This storyline is quite complicated and I think it will be considerably longer than the other two. But anyway, that does mean more for you to read AND it'll be a lot easier to reach my 80 review target =P Hope I do =D Help? Please!! Xx I'm really sorry for not updating =( Forgive me?**

Rhys woke up and felt something soft under him. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He was too tired. He'd probably fallen asleep on the couch again. Gwen wouldn't be happy about that; he was supposed to be looking after Gareth. He thought he better see the time then check on Gareth. He tried to open his eyes but found them welded shut. He decided to get up and try and sort himself out but found that he was plastered to the soft thing under him. He tried to shout for help but no sound came out. _Ok, that's weird… _Rhys thought, _Bet it's another Torchwood thing! Damn. If only I could get up… Or see at least. _His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of hot breath on his neck and the sound of someone whispering in his ear.

"_Welcome back, Mr. Williams_." It hissed. Then unconsciousness took him again.

---------

Sarah entered the living room, knowing what to expect. Her expectations were correct. On the TV was a children's TV program with no presenter or guests. On the couch was a discarded phone which was lit up. Sarah walked over to it and looked at the screen, it displayed: _Bf Johnny xXxXx connected: 12:54. _She picked up the phone and held it to her ear, expecting to hear silence.

"_Hello, Dr. Taylor_." A voice on the other end whispered. Sarah screamed and threw the phone back on the couch. Lois came in from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Lois asked, concerned.

"Oh, god!" Sarah panted. "The phone… someone spoke to me."

"Who?" Lois exclaimed.

"I dunno." Sarah shook her head. Lois went over to the phone and put it to her ear. She paused for a moment then shrugged.

"Nothing." Lois smiled.

"No, no, no. Someone spoke to me." Sarah insisted.

"What did they say?"

"Hello, Dr. Taylor." Sarah repeated. "They knew my name."

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"I'm sure!" Sarah spat. "Come on, Lois! We work for Torchwood, for Christ's sake! We don't just _imagine _Weevils in the sewers or big scorpion things do we?!"

"No…" Lois looked down.

"Exactly!" Sarah nodded. "I swear… I'm not making it up."

"Ok." Lois exited the house, Sarah behind her. "We need to go and get the Captain."

----------

Gwen sighed as jack led her outside. She wiped her eyes and turned to the two men.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We need to find out what happened." Jack answered.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?! Interview witnesses… oh, wait…THERE ARE NO WITNESSES!!!!" She shouted.

"Ok…" Jack calmed her down. "We'll think of something. CCTV? Residual energy? We'll get your husband and son back, Gwen. I promise."

"How can you be certain of that?" Gwen whispered; her voice hoarse from crying and shouting.

"Because it's Jack…" Ianto said quietly, not quite sure whether the others heard him.

"How does that change things?" Gwen snapped, looking at Ianto, which answered his previous thought.

"Well, Jack always saves everyone." Ianto smiled nervously.

"He didn't save Tosh and Owen! He didn't even try!" Gwen retorted, eyes glimmering with tears. She barged past Jack and stormed down the empty dark street. This time Jack made no attempt to chase Gwen but instead he bowed his head in shame.

"Jack?" Ianto studied Jack cautiously.

"She's right…" He whispered. It was so quiet, Ianto wasn't sure he heard it.

"What?" He asked.

"She was right." He repeated, slightly louder.

"About what?" Ianto looked confused. Jack lifted his head up and looked Ianto straight in the eye.

"Tosh and Owen." Jack said simply. "What did I do to save them?"

"That wasn't your fault." Ianto sighed.

"I could've saved them." Jack shook his head.

"How?!" Ianto insisted. "You couldn't have stopped a bullet! Or a meltdown! Besides, They died saving the whole of Cardiff. They died a noble death."

"But..." Jack began.

"No." Ianto interrupted. "No buts. You have to stop living in the past. I'm sorry." As Ianto spoke these words the sound of heels running rand through the street. Jack turned to see Sarah and Lois running toward them. They stopped in front of him, completely out of breath.

"I…" Sarah panted. "Phone…"

"What?!" Jack looked blank.

"I… Phone…" She repeated, this time miming a phone.

"You talking 'bout the new types of phone? With the touch screen?" Jack asked.

"No…" Sarah shook her head. "I was…"

"She picked up a phone and someone spoke to her." Lois explained.

"Who?" Jack exclaimed.

"Dunno." Sarah shrugged, her breathing back to normal.

"What did they say?" Jack pushed for an answer.

"Hello, Dr. Taylor." Sarah told him.

"That's it?" Jack raised his eyebrows; not quite believing them.

"Well, I threw the phone down then… so I dunno." Sarah smiled apologetically.

"Great." Jack rolled his eyes.

"But the voice…" Sarah paused mid-sentence, as she got Jack's attention.

"Yeah?" He pushed.

"It wasn't human; it was distorted and alien-like."

"I think we may have found our first lead. Come on. Take us to the house." Jack and the others headed down the street, Sarah showing them the way.

--------------

**Bit shorter than normal but I wanted to post something. And I have writers block so I'm not finding this easy. **

**Review?? Please!!! Reviews are the cure for writers block! **

**xXxXx**


	18. Apocalypse: Chapter 4

**A/N: I was wrong! :S ON NO. It's not going to be longer than the others :o Although that does mean it's going to be harder to get 80 reviews :( judging from the amount of reviews I have now… there is no way on gods earth I'll get it in 3 chapters time. Can you at least try? Please? Xxxx I've wrote the next chapter before I wrote this one :S Lol a bit confusing but now Apocalypse is going to be even better than I anticipated!!! Thanks to brainwaves while tying my laces! Lol. If I get a lot of reviews this chapter… I'll post the next one later today so remember to leave lovely reviews! :P xxx**

Sarah led Jack and the others round the corner onto Marwolaeth lane and they headed down it.

"That's great." Ianto muttered as he glanced at the road name.

"What?" Jack followed Ianto's gaze. "What does Mar-wall-oth mean?"

"Marwolaeth." Ianto corrected. "It means Death, Jack. Marwolaeth means death."

"Shit." Jack gulped.

"Exactly." Ianto agreed. They reached the 7th house along and Jack cautiously opened the door, gun raised. The others followed him inside, also armed. Jack indicated for each to take a different room. Jack entered the living room and scanned for Rift activity on the phone. There was a little residual energy but nothing major. Then the activity peeked for a split second and nothing.

"Guys?" He shouted. "I just got a huge spike. Anything happen over with you lot?" No reply.

"Guys?" He repeated. Nothing. Then it dawned on him. "No, no no." He ran into all the rooms and looked around but there was nothing. Not a person in sight. He tapped his comms and spoke.

"Is anyone there?" He asked, hopefully.

"Why don't you see if you can find them?" The alien creature challenged.

"Do you know where they are?!" Jack spat.

"Very much so." The alien answered. "But can you find them?" Then the line went dead and Trouble by Ray LaMontagne played in his ear. Jack rolled his eyes and headed out. He could try the hub but he doubted they'd be there. All he could do would be hope.

He ran across the Plass, hoping he'd soon find his team. The alien creatures had probably taken them to wherever and were merely mocking him as he searched. Then he realized he was the only person on earth and laughed. He could run down the street naked and no one would know. When was he ever going to get the opportunity to do that again? Perhaps he should've offered to take advantage of the emptiness of the street while Ianto was still around, after all, that was a once in a lifetime thing for them. Jack remembered he was in a crisis and stood on the paving stone, getting back to business. He pressed his wrist strap but nothing happened. He tapped his comms to ask the alien but was greeted by_ Trouble_ again. Jack growled and headed to the Tourist Information Centre and entered once he reached it. He opened the _secret passage _and began to run down the long corridor leading the the winding stairs to the Hub. He would take the lift but chances were that it wasn't working and he didn't have the time nor the patience to bother trying.

----------------

**Only short but it's a build up to the main thing as is the next chapter!**

**Review? X Please?! We need to reach that 80 target =P xxxxxxxxx**


	19. Apocalypse: Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a brainwave!!!!! Such a vivid one too! Strangely I had it while sorting out the laces on my new trainers…. Don't they come at strange times? The idea did make me cry and the way I wrote it made me cry too. It's probably just me coz I had such a strong idea of everything and I doubt I'll make anyone else cry. Well, you never know! This is dedicated to: Captain-Jack95 and Gwencooper08 for being awesome on msn =D If you must know…. I wrote this before I wrote chapter 4 *Blushes* Well, I had the idea!!!!**

Jack burst into the hub and shouted.

"IANTO?!!!!" He looked around frantically. "GWEN?!!! LOIS?!!! SARAH?!!!" The hub was empty and rather peaceful. Despite all the tranquility, Jack was still in a state of panic as he searched for his missing teammates. He ran down into the medical bay and sat on the examination table, head in his hands. He'd given up. His despair soon turned to anger and he began to destroy the medical bay; throwing equipment against walls and kicking small tables. Then he sat down again in exhaustion as he realized why he was angry and he began to cry. Then the projected screen, which normally displayed stats from patients, flicked and crackled into life but Jack made no attempt to look up. What did, however, catch his attention, was the sound of a voice coming from the screen.

"Mr. Harkness. Remember me? We spoke on the phone." It said simply. Jack's head shot up and he fixed his gaze on the screen. At the centre of the screen was an alien creature. It looked human apart from its fangs dripping with blood and its crimson eyes and claws instead of nails. The alien creature stepped aside to reveal the team chained to the wall in a practically identical way that John Hart had done to Jack the second time he came to Cardiff. Ianto's top half was naked and he had deep cuts and gashes over his torso and his face all were bleeding heavily. The other three were still wearing shirts although they had still been slashed through the material. They all looked lost and scared.

"Ianto…" Jack whispered through tears.

"Don't waste your tears on me, Cariad." Ianto mustered.

"What have you done to them?!!!" Jack snapped turning to look at the alien.

"They were being nuisances." The alien shrugged. "Needed taming. Don't you ever train your slaves to behave?"

"They're not my slaves!" Jack spat. "And, yes I do train them. I train them how to fight and kick pathetic little alien's asses!"

"Language, Jack. I can call you Jack, can't I?" The alien asked politely.

"Don't think you'd stop even if I said no." Jack muttered.

"Perhaps." The alien agreed.

"Why do you want them?!" Jack asked, indicating the battered team.

"You choose, Jack." The alien said.

"You didn't answer my question!" Jack growled.

"Choose!" The alien demanded, raising its voice for the first time.

"Choose what?" Jack answered.

"Them or the entire human race." The alien smirked. "Who dies, Jack?"

----------------

**I know it's a short chapter but I had to write it!!!!**

**Review x x x x x **


	20. Apocalypse: Chapter 6

**A/N: I know my past few chapters have been short but I've been eager to post them as I'm really pleased with this!! I dunno why, coz it's probably rubbish and poorly written but I like the idea! =P CROSSOVER ALERT!!!! Thought I'd warn you =D **

**Dedicated to: Gwencooper08 (read her fics! She rocks!) Janto-Lover coz they've been a dedicated reader to all my fics and I've never dedicated anything to them, and Captain-Jack95 who has just posted his new fic but only me and my two friends have reviewed :( It's called CoE: Aftermath, read it please. It's really is awesome and I'm not being bias!!! Please review and expect a dedication from both of us!! **

**I'm still not getting a lot of reviews compared to before and I really want to get 80 so please, please please review! xxxxxx**

"You can't get me to choose that!" Jack spat.

"Oh, but I can, Jack. And I have." The alien smirked. "So choose! Or they all die!"

"I can't…" Jack shook his head in horror.

"Pick one!" The alien was getting annoyed.

"You expect me to choose between my fiancé and best friends or the whole word?!" Jack growled.

"Then I'll kill them all." The alien shrugged. "If you don't want me to…Then pick..." The alien ran a finger delicately across Ianto's cheek then suddenly sped up and slashed his cheek causing Ianto to yelp in pain.

"Ianto!" Jack allowed a tear to slip down his cheek.

"I did it to hurry your decision along." The alien smiled. "Tell me so I can kill them now!" it grinned happily.

"At least give me chance to say goodbye…" Jack looked down sadly.

"Say goodbye?" Ianto echoed. "Who to?" Then it dawned on him and the colour drained from his face. "No…"

Jack's eyes started to well up and more tears poured down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, no! No, Jack you can't!!" Ianto pleaded, his tears mixing with the blood pouring for the scratch.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated.

"Can I kill them now?!" The alien interrupted eagerly.

"Let the human race go first." Jack answered his voice trembling. The alien shook its head and smiled insincerely.

"JACK!!!" Ianto screamed as the Alien approached him.

"I love you, Cariad…" Jack whispered through tears as the screen flickered off. He sat back on the examination table, his head in his hands. Then he remembered.

----------------------

Gwen never was a fan of silence and had there not been water dripping from the roof of this rather rundown ship, that's what she would've been faced with. The water caused large pools of water on the floor and leaking through the grids on the ground. Each grid showed a complicated arrangement of wires which were obviously powering the aircraft. Gwen knew the wire had to be some alien technology as it was in arrangement with several strange objects wired up to them in a rather obscure way. Another thing that was rather strange thing was that the wires were coated in water and some of the lower wires were actually resting in inches of water that had fallen from the roof but the wires seemed unaffected by the water and electricity continued to surge through it. Gwen didn't really know where all the water was coming from after all they were in a spacecraft and it was rather confusing. Not that it was really important at this moment in time. She looked to her left and saw the alien smile at Ianto.

Ianto smiled back at the alien, but innocence never worked. He'd tried it with the cannibals and the aliens in the cave, but he tried again nevertheless. The alien just growled at him, looking to the rest of the team. Every time he had ended up in a situation like this, Jack had saved him. But this time he wouldn't. He was miles away on planet earth.

"Who first?" The alien asked.

"I'm sure that would be your choice…" Lois muttered.

"True."

"Just get on with it then!" Gwen snapped.

"Almost sounds like you WANT to die." The alien laughed. "I think you, the one in the suit, your first."

"Great." Ianto said sarcastically. The alien creature approached Ianto, holding a knife in one hand. Then there was a flash of light and suddenly stood there was Captain Jack Harkness, large as life. He had a finger pressed on his wrist strap. Gwen beamed, Jack, however, wasn't so pleased. He was snarling at the alien, rage burning in his eyes.

"Urg…" The alien groaned. "Thought I'd got rid of you."

"When you put my team and the human race in danger, you never get rid of me." Jack threatened. "_I _get rid of _you._"

The alien snorted. "You think you're in a position of power?!" It laughed. "Even though I'm holding a knife to this man's neck and I can kill him in one quick motion."

"These are my team. And as long as I'm determined to get them back, I'm always in a position of power." Jack growled. His eyes finally met the aliens and they held each other's gaze for a few minutes, a silent conversation going on between the two.

"Why are you doing all this?" Sarah interrupted quietly, looking over to the alien.

"Anything's better than the darkness." Jack answered for it.

"Excuse me?" The alien raised its eyebrows.

"Your planet, it's gone right?" Jack asked. The alien nodded slowly. "You've got nowhere to go, no one else. You and your little friends. You come to people that have others and are living a happy life and you attack them and destroy them from the inside out, because you're jealous. If you don't, you'll never be remembered, and you'd have nowhere. If I told you to kill the human race, you'd kill my team too and vice versa. Just to take our earth and feel like you have somewhere you belong."

"Very observant, Jack." The alien smiled.

"I've dealt with aliens like you before." Jack replied with a shrug. "I've dealt with an alien who went the opposite way and now tries to save other planets from having the same happen to them. I've also dealt with aliens who do the same as you but on a massive scale, who try to wipe out the entire universe because they find if fun, amusing to see people die!"

"You've seen many things, Jack." The alien observed. "And not just with Torchwood."

"Yeah, and you know what? I've learnt a lot too and I've learnt that destroying a race because they kill people is just as bad as the things the people did so I'm not going to kill you and the last of your kind coz I'm not gonna stoop as low as you and these other aliens. If I did, what would that make me?"

"You chose to kill us, Jack, and the entire human race, coz you knew they'd kill everyone, regardless of your decision." Ianto interrupted. "That's worse! You would've committed genocide of the entire human race!" Ianto spat.

"I had no choice!" Jack retorted. He turned to the alien. "This time, I have a choice. And I'm going to tell you to leave this planet and never return. Coz I set that alien who saves everyone as my role model, unlike you lot. Invade other planets if you must but steer clear of earth. Coz next time… I won't be as generous."

"Hmm, let me think…" The alien pretended to think. "No."

"Then I can't be held responsible for what I do next." Jack growled, "I warned you, and you ignored it. This is your own doing."

"What are _you _going to do about it, Jack?" The alien raised its eyebrow. "Flirt with us and fill our mind with so many innuendoes so that we can't take anymore and our heads explode?!"

"That's only a part of me… I can do so much more." Jack threatened. "Leave… NOW!"

"No matter how many times you demand… I'm not leaving!" The alien snarled. "Why don't you leave and then I can kill this lot?" It suggested with a grin. Then there was a metallic grinding noise that only Jack and the alien recognized. Although the two reactions were completely opposite. The alien's was one of horror, Jack's, however, was a grin. The wind tousled Jack's hair but he didn't care nor did he make any attempt to neaten it up.

Gwen shook the hair from her face and focused on the blurring figure a few meters away. It slowly materialized into focus and then it was solid. A blue police box standing at the far end of the room. It looked rather out of place in the dark, badly lit room. Then a man, looking just as out of place, stepped out of it into the room. He was in a brown crumpled suit and baseball boots and his hair was stood up at odd angles, due to how many times he had brushed through it with his hand out of frustration.

"I chase you across 6 solar systems and you end up pestering earth!" He rolled his eyes. "What is it with alien species that make you home in on earth?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The alien backed away. "We'll leave!"

There was a flash of light and the ground seemed to disappear beneath them all and the chains around the team's wrist vanished.

Jack opened his eyes which he had closed due to the brightness of the light and realized he was stood in the middle of the Plass. Crowds were walking around, shops were open and workers were busy selling items to busy shoppers. Some were gazing at the bay as the wind played with their hair and spray their faces with cool water from the bay below. They were all living their lives as if nothing had happened. People did start to notice them after a few minutes, after all they did look a bit out of place; Jack was in a military outfit and his face was tear-stained, Ianto wasn't wearing a shirt and he was bleeding in several places, Gwen was slashed though her top and her hair was messed up like a nest, Sarah and Lois in a similar state to Gwen and The other man was leaning against a blue 1950's police box, his hair messed up and his face crumpled into confusion. They were bound to get some strange looks. Ianto looked at his bare chest and turned a pale shade of crimson. Jack, seeing this, took his coat off and passed it to Ianto who put it on and buttoned it up. The man leaning against the police box stopped surveying the hustle and bustle of Cardiff and turned to Jack and grinned.

"Hello, Jack." He beamed like a young child and waved at him, wiggling his fingers and still grinning. "Good to see you."

---------------

**Ooh! I made this extra special! Please review!!!! Xxxxxx **

**We need to get to 80!!! :D :D :D :D**


	21. Apocalypse: Chapter 7

**A/N: Dedicated to Gwencooper08 for…. Being cool? Oh and another Dedication to Janto-rulz because she reviewed Jack's fic! I couldn't think of a reason Hehe. Still not many reviewers for Jack's fic so no dedications yet, although if I reach my target of 80 I'm dedicating one to all my reviews of apocalypse! =D I was re-reading this chapter after I finished it and I think my writing skill has dropped… If they have it's probably because of the bombshell I was dropped with the other day! You could have told me in a better way than that, Jack! Oh well, I still love you! :D Talking to my Boyfriend there by the way, who decided to drop it on me that he was Bi! And he's only 13! he's smart, shy, sweet, gorgeous, Welsh and Bi, remind you of anyone? =D I laughed so hard when he pointed this out! That's what he said to me yesterday on msn :P I was like: Nah, you're not perfect enough to be Ianto! He then flipped out Oh well. So, anyway… the doctor! :D**

"You too." Jack smiled. "So what happened to that alien?"

"Scared of me." The Doctor shrugged. "He saw me and fled basically. Dropping everyone back on earth."

"That's gonna take a lot of retcon to make them all forget." Jack frowned.

"None of them will remember, thankfully." The Doctor shook his head. "Although you might want to do some work on the CCTV. Don't want people to look at it and realize there's no one walking the street for an hour."

"That's gonna take days!" Jack exclaimed.

"All the CCTV camera's in the world?!" Gwen interrupted.

"Yep." The Doctor nodded.

"There's thousands in Cardiff alone!" Gwen gasped.

"We'll work together." Jack smiled.

"I could do it from the TARDIS." The Doctor offered, indicating the police box.

"Thanks, Doctor, that'd be great." Jack grinned.

"Whoa, hang on!" Ianto interrupted. "Doctor? The Doctor?"

"Yep that's me." The Doctor waved and beamed like a child.

"Urm, Ianto Jones." Ianto extended a hand. "Torchwood archivist."

"I remember you!" The Doctor grinned. "From that picture thing! Planets in the sky and all that!"

"That's him." Jack nodded. "Oh, and I'll correct his introduction. This is Ianto Jones…. My fiancé."

"Fiancé?!" The doctor looked between Jack and Ianto, shocked.

"I always forget about that." Ianto said quietly; glad to be called Jack's fiancé in front of the man Jack idolized so much.

"You two. Really?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jack looked hurt.

"Well, he's shy and smart … you're loud, flirtatious, and messy." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm offended!" Jack put his arms around Ianto's waist. "We make a good couple."

"We're perfect together." Ianto added, pulling Jack into a passionate kiss, which received a few more strange looks.

"Hmm." The Doctor studied them. "Alright you two! You can stop it now!" They pulled apart and Jack grinned. "Oh, wanna look inside?" The Doctor beamed, indicating the TARDIS.

"Oh, god! I gotta go and see Rhys and Gareth! Must check on them!" Gwen remembered and sped off.

"I gotta change!" Sarah indicated her slashed and bloodstained shirt. "Sorry." Then she was gone too.

"They're all itching to get away from me!" The Doctor joked. "How 'bout you three? Wanna take a look?"

"I can't wait for you to see it." Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Come on then!" The Doctor bounded inside like an excited puppy. Jack raised his eyebrows at Ianto and took his hand.

"It's amazing." Jack whispered. "Just you wait." Lois joined Jack and they entered the TARDIS together.

The Doctor was leaning against the central console, his suit jacket discarded and his tie loosened.

Ianto stepped inside after Jack and his jaw dropped like a cartoon. The whole place had gold lighting and there was a soft thrumming in the background. The most amazing thing was that the roof was miles above their heads and the walls were far apart and Ianto spotted a few doors scattered across the walls which proved that this ship was even bigger than Ianto had first anticipated. Lois gasped and ran outside again.

"Oh god!" Ianto gazed around. Suddenly he felt dizzy as if his head couldn't take what he was seeing. He stumbled a bit then fell, almost passing out.

"Whoa!" Jack caught him in his arms. Ianto stared up at Jack, his eyes sparkling in the golden shine.

"I love it when you go all hero on me." Ianto whispered, loud enough for Jack to hear but not enough for the Doctor to make out. Jack grinned and pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss, Ianto deepened the kiss and they got lost in their own world, not realizing where they were.

The Doctor opened his mouth to interrupt and stop them but then closed it and watched the two men indulge in each other. He smiled; it was good to see Jack so happy, after all he deserved it after everything he'd been through. Ianto was right, they were perfect for each. Ianto looked over as his mouth was still occupied by Jack's tongue. He saw the Doctor watching them with a slapstick grin on his face. Ianto pulled away and rested his forehead against Jack's.

"Jack…" Ianto whispered. "The Doctor is watching us…"

"Really?" Jack replied rather too enthusiastically for Ianto's liking. He looked over at the Doctor who looked away quickly; hiding his embarrassment. Jack then glanced around and frowned. "Where'd Lois go?" Ianto shrugged in response.

"She ran outside." The Doctor interrupted.

"Ok." Jack nodded then left the TARDIS in search of Lois.

"Well?" The Doctor looked over to Ianto, grinning.

"It's amazing." Ianto smiled.

"And…?" The Doctor watched Ianto expectantly. Ianto looked blank. "Come on! It's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor beamed.

"I gathered." Ianto nodded.

"That's it?" The Doctor looked disappointed.

"I almost passed out… Is that not enough for you?" Ianto joked.

"S'pose." The Doctor shrugged.

"So… are you an alien?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor looked taken aback.

"Sorry, just Jack tends to know a lot of aliens." Ianto smiled. "Thought you might be one of them."

"Oh, I am!" The Doctor nodded. "I didn't expect you to ask that!"

"This is alien too, I take it?" Ianto indicated the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded.

"The TARDIS." He said proudly.

"Oh, I remember Jack telling me about this!" Ianto remembered. "Time and relative… Urm, I can't remember very well."

"Time and relative dimensions in space." The Doctor explained. "He forgot to tell you about the fact that it was bigger on the inside, then?"

"That's Jack for you… tells you the little things but always manages to forget about the major things that tend to affect you more." Ianto grinned. "I'm gonna go see how Lois is doing." Ianto stepped outside the TARDIS. The rain was hammering down which was a surprise compared to the sun beating down only minutes ago. Lois was leaning against the water tower, soaked through, Jack beside her. Ianto ran over to them, not caring that the rain was seeping through Jack's RAF coat and onto Ianto's bare chest.

"You look sexy in that coat." Jack commented. "Perhaps you should wear it more often."

"Thanks." Ianto blushed. "But I bet I don't look half as good as you do in it."

"How can you be in there?" Lois asked Ianto, indicating the TARDIS. Ianto shrugged. "I mean, it's messed up."

"It's bigger on the inside." Jack explained. "That's it."

"Exactly! To me, bigger on the inside, is messed up." Lois sighed.

"Come on." Ianto lead her over to it. "You're going to catch a cold out here." Lois shivered and reluctantly entered the TARDIS, Jack and Ianto behind her.

"Oh, you're coming back in here?" The Doctor noticed. "I thought I'd get to look around your base."

"You wanna see the hub?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see what you've changed Torchwood into." The Doctor nodded.

"Fine…" Jack shrugged. "Come on then." He left the TARDIS and headed over to the invisible lift, the rest of them following him. "Step on."

"Ah, a perception filter!" The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Jack nodded. The Doctor stood beside Jack then Lois and Ianto stepped on after them. Jack pressed his wrist strap and the lift jolted into life, sinking lower into the ground. The Hub looked rather run down compared to the dazzling interior or the TARDIS but it was impressive, nevertheless. The water Tower that sat in the centre of the hub sparkled in the overhead lighting and the area was occupied by computers, a coffee table, a small kitchen area and a medical bay. From the far end of the room there was a winding metal staircase leading up to the next floor which over looked the lower one. From the balcony like area you could reach Jack's office, the boardroom, and the Hothouse, which since Owen had died stopped being a place for alien plants and was more frequently used by Jack and Ianto. Near the workstations on the lower area was another staircase, this one however went down into the depth of the hub. From the lower floors there was access to the Archives which was only used by Ianto and occasionally a visit from Jack, a few floors of vaults which was currently only occupied by their 'pet' weevil which they had got to replace Janet after she had died in the explosion, this new one however didn't have a name, there was a room above the vaults for Gwen to display all her research on rather important cases rather than using the interrogation room which was next door, and even deeper in the realms of the hub, even further than the vaults was a few storage rooms, which everyone tended to call the basement even though it wasn't the bottom floor of the hub and there were more than one of there so called 'basements.' The 'basements' were the only thing that survived the blast but no one had ever been down there since the incident with Lisa. Jack was certain the hub went ever further down than the basements but he'd never had the time to check.

"I have to admit, this place is impressive." The Doctor grinned when the paving slab reached the floor. "Do you even use all this equipment?"

"Yep." Jack nodded. "We get problems all the time and each time it's sorted thanks to the equipment and my amazing team."

"Plus, the equipment tells us when there's Rift Spikes, weevils ect." Ianto added. Then as if on que, one of the computers beeped and the sirens started to blare.

"That can't be good." The Doctor commented.

"It's not." Jack replied, speeding to one of the computers, Ianto and Lois by his side.

-----------------

**That's it for Apocalypse! Hope you enjoyed! Next is 'Drawn to Danger'**

**Come on 80!! =D **


	22. Haunted Past: Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I wrote the next episode before I wrote this because I was eager =D the next episode I assure you will be the best I've done (well I think so anyway) =D I changed the name of this episode because I think this suits it better so this is Haunted Past. I didn't get to 80 but I almost did so I'm going to dedicate it to all my reviewers of Apocalypse anyway… the list may be longer than I'd thought though: **

**TeamGwento (formally Gwencooper08) Special dedication to her as she reviews every fic I do, every chapter I do, Janto-rulz, xXxTorchwoodxXx, bbmcowgirl, thundercrimson, katwinchester, NO-PANTIES, Pirate Moose, milady dragon, Janto loverxx and Captain-Jack 95. **

**Ages ago me and my friend and several other writers were added to a certain Community I'm sure you know what I mean. Well, The creator has now began to bully me and my friend so we blocked them, they THEN created another account and began to torment us with that account so we blocked that account so she made yet another one and has informed my friend that she's going to continue to make accounts. D: I'm quite upset about that and I'm not very confident about my writing now as she called me and my friend the two of the WORST authors on this site!!! Sorry about ranting like this but I was offended. :D On with lighter things!!! :D**

"What is it?!" The Doctor asked, pulling a pair of thick rimmed glasses from his pocket and putting them on as he studied the complicated arrangement of numbers. "What does this program show?"

"Atmospheric disturbance." Lois replied.

"And this is telling us that there's a lot of it." The Doctor commented.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded. "But why so much all of a sudden?"

"Could be something breaking into your atmosphere." The Doctor pointed out.

"But doesn't that happen a lot?" Lois asked.

"No, what we deal with fall through the Rift. They don't fly into our atmosphere." Ianto shook his head. Lois nodded and continued to study the screen.

"Ianto." Jack looked over to Ianto.

"Sir?" Ianto nodded.

"Call Gwen and Sarah; this is serious." Jack instructed.

"Yes, sir." Ianto nodded and moved swiftly to his workstation.

------------------

Gwen stuck her key in the door and twisted it. It unlocked with a subtle click and Gwen walked inside, worried about what she might find. Rhys bounded over to her, causing her to jump.

"Hiya, love! You're home! I made lunch!" He beamed, leading her over to the kitchen.

"You're ok!" Gwen sighed. "Thank god you're ok!"

"What?" Rhys looked blank.

"Doesn't matter." Gwen shook her head and pulled Rhys into a deep passionate kiss.

"Steady on, love!" He panted when they broke apart.

"Come on." Gwen started to pull him towards the bedroom.

"What's gotten into you?" Rhys laughed. "Gareth's in the living room; we can't, Gwen!"

"We can. He's sleeping!" Gwen grinned.

"Bloody hell." Rhys cursed. Then Gwen's phone rang in her pocket.

"Sorry." She smiled then fished it out of her pocket and answered it. "Jack?" She said, knowing who it would be.

"_Ianto actually, but close enough."_ Ianto replied.

"What's up?" She asked.

"_Massive spike in atmospheric disturbance_." Ianto explained. "_We need you_."

"I'll be right over." She hung up and turned her attention to Rhys. "Sorry, love. I've got to go to work." She smiled softly at him and kissed him before exiting the flat.

-----------------

Ianto dialed Sarah's number after Gwen had ended the call. She answered with a rather frustrated hello.

"Sarah." Ianto greeted.

"_I only just got home_!" She sighed. "_What's happened_?"

"Atmospheric disturbance." Ianto said simply.

"_Shit. I'm coming now_." Sarah hung up and Ianto returned the phone its place on his workstation. He looked over to Jack.

"Done." He called then returned to Jack's side. "They're coming now." The Doctor sped over to another computer and started typing. Ianto was surprised at how fast the doctor was at typing, compared to Tosh she would look like she was in slow motion.

"Jack…" The Doctor called. Jack instantly ran to The Doctor. "look." He turned the screen so Jack and the rest of the team could see. Above Cardiff bay was a group of reaper like creatures, their skin black and scaled. The colour drained from Jack's face quickly as he gazed at the creatures flying in formation, studying the citizens of Cardiff hurrying around in the usual Welsh weather.

"Oh my god!" Lois gasped. "What are they?!"

"I've never seen anything like them." Ianto shrugged.

"I have." Jack interrupted, his face full of horror and fear.

----------------

**Please please please review x x x x xxxx xx**


	23. Haunted Past: Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! At least we've hit 80! =D My target this chapter is 90 coz I didn't reach 80 last time so I set it a little lower this time. **

**My birthday was awesome! Thanks To Jack who got me THE BEST present ever!!!!! Thanks to: JonesIantoJones, Gwento-Addict & Janto-rulz for the dedication fics for my Birthday =D I know own two more of the TW books (Which means I only need one now) and I got the CoE DVD which I've watched SO many times now but I'm yet to go near Day Four. Lol. I will eventually. :D **

**I have a beta reader now!!! Yay! Thank you JonesIantoJones for being my beta! **

Ianto's head snapped round to look at Jack. He focused on Jack's eyes, narrowing his own. Jack looked sideways to Ianto, his eyes were swimming with uncharacteristic fear. The usual intimidation that you felt around Jack had gone and now all he felt was cautious and worried around him. The Doctor pulled his glasses off his face and spun around to stare straight at Jack, studying him.

"You have?" The Doctor asked. Jack nodded but said nothing.

"Well, where? When? What'd they do? How'd they do it? Are they dangerous? Are they friendly?" The Doctor continues firing questions at Jack before he interrupted.

"One question at a time, jeez!" Jack snapped.

"Well than answer one of them." The Doctor shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Jack growled then with that he swiftly moved into his office.

"Want me to-" Lois indicated his office.

"No I'll do it." Ianto shook his head.

"Ianto." The Doctor called as he was walking towards Jack's office. Ianto turned, a polite smile resting on his face. "Be kind. And, erm, tell me what he said."

"Will do." Ianto nodded and moved into Jack's office, closing the door behind him. He leant on the door for a moment, gazing at Jack who was sat back in his chair, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled softly, the normal sparkle in his eyes was back and that intimidating air about him had also returned. Ianto strode over and took a seat on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Wanna tell me who they are then?"

"The Doctor ask you to get me to tell you?" Jack asked, studying Ianto cautiously, a playful smile on his face.

"Nope." Ianto shook his head. "I came in here because you needed me." Jack said nothing but he grinned. "You don't have to tell me anything, I just want to help." Jack took Ianto's hand and caressed it with his thumb. They remained silent for a while until Jack spoke, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I was a child… on the Boeshane peninsula. It was those creatures who killed my dad… and took my little brother." Jack looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled but it was more of a solemn smile, like he was trying to fight the pain that he was feeling by speaking of that event.

"They took Gray?" Ianto repeated. Jack nodded.

"They taught him horrific things." Jack whispered, close to tears.

"I'm sorry." Ianto smiled and caressed Jack's hand gently with his thumb. "It must be horrible to see them again. I mean, I know, I felt like that when I saw the Daleks again; I thought of Canary Wharf, of Lisa."

"I never thought of that when they attacked." Jack sighed.

"It's ok. I never said anything. Too much at stake to let you mollycoddle me." Ianto nodded.

"We need to deal with these creatures. Soon as." Jack beamed, taking control again. "Oh by the way," Jack added as he and Ianto went to leave, fingers still intertwined. "Tonight, how about an engagement party?"

"Really?" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah!" Jack nodded. "Come on." Jack dragged Ianto into the main area and then the room fell silent as Lois, The Doctor and the new arrivals: Gwen and Sarah's eyes all fell upon the two men.

"Well?" The Doctor said, studying the men. "You're helping now Jack?"

"Yep!" Jack smiled.

"Good. Now, first tell me how you know them." The Doctor grinned. "I mean it's a Dribacondriac but how did you know them?"

"We called them the Nightmare Creators; they used to scar people, haunt their dreams. They crush every hope you have, make every bad memory flash across your eyes before plunging their claws into your stomach while you're reminiscing." Jack grimaced as he remembered the image of his dad lying on the sand in a pool of blood.

"That sounds nasty." Gwen frowned.

"It is." Jack nodded. "And it happened to my dad." He choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack." Gwen smiled, and with that she was moving across the room and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Gwen." Jack thanked and she let go of him and joined the Doctor and the others but Ianto had remained at Jack's side throughout. "It was a long time ago. Back on the Boeshane peninsula."

"So now there back?" Lois asked.

"Unless these are a generation from before the attack." The Doctor furrowed his brow in concentration. "I studied these in school back on Gallifrey… they're very clever creatures. They can hack into your mind. If they see that they're supposed to go to the 51st century and kill people then they might go after today."

"So if we stopped them we could save your dad, Jack!" Ianto beamed.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't run as smoothly as that." Jack shook his head.

"You can't mess with timelines." The Doctor stated.

"His dad lives, that's not messing with timelines that's saving lives." Ianto shrugged.

"Not exactly; it'd mess hugely with my timeline." Jack interrupted. "See, after my dad died my mum went into a spiral of self hate and drugs so she had to be sent to rehab therefore I went to live with fellow school student John Hart. We signed up for the time agency when we were drunk and they accepted us." Jack explained. "So if my dad hadn't died, I'd still live at home, I wouldn't go live with John, and I'd never join the time agency. And that would mean that I'd never get my memory wiped, I'd never run away to 1941, I'd never meet the Doctor, I'd never become immortal and therefore I'd never come to Cardiff, join Torchwood or meet you, Ianto Jones."

"Ah, that is a pretty big change." Ianto agreed.

"Can we go out now?" The Doctor groaned like a big kid wanting to play outside.

"Oh, forgot about that Doctor; you love to run outside and face danger and put your life at risk as soon as possible." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Danger's good for you!" The Doctor beamed. "It gets your blood running!"

"I can think of something else that gets your blood running." Jack winked suggestively. It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes this time.

"Are we going or what?" Gwen asked. "I think the Doctor's hunger for danger is rubbing off on me."

"Fine. Come on then!" Jack strode in front of everyone, Ianto slightly behind. They all followed Jack. Ianto noticed The Doctor glaring at Jack jealously.

"What's up?" Ianto asked, walking beside the Doctor.

"I normally lead everyone." He sulked. Ianto smirked but stopped after receiving a hurt look from the Doctor. "Sorry." Ianto swiftly moved to Jack's side and sniggered.

"What?" Jack asked as the cog door in front of them rolled aside with a mechanic groan.

"The Doctor's jealous that he's not in charge." Ianto smirked. They all stepped into the lift as the doors slid elegantly open. The lift was rather cramped and Ianto was thankful his body was brushing against Jack's rather than anyone else. Jack found this rather amusing and reached round and gently slapped Ianto's behind causing Ianto to giggle louder than he had intended. Everyone's eyes fell upon him as he turned scarlet red as Jack chuckled under his breath but was cut off by a stern 'you're in for it' glare.

Gwen found herself stood in front of The Doctor, their bodies' only millimetres apart. Gwen smiled up at him and he seemed to think nothing of the situation. She however, felt rather uncomfortable and embarrassed by her current position. Then the lift doors opened with a ping and everyone was quick to get out and separate, thankful for the space. They moved down the long corridor and the wall opened, allowing them into the Tourist Information Centre, which they used as a front for Torchwood.

Gwen stepped outside after Jack and Ianto and her skin was speckled with icy rain that was showering in the cold November wind. She pushed a curtain of hair out of her face only to have the wind flick tendrils of black hair across her face once again. She flicked it back in place but the wind blew it back as if it was playing a game with her. She brushed it away once again and she could feel the wind whipping around her as if inviting her to play some more. It danced in and out of her legs, lacing around her body sending a shiver down her spine and drawing the goosebumps on her neck to come to the surface. The rain grew heavier as they walked along the bay and it was now slicing across her exposed flesh causing sharp blasts of icy pain through her body so she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her, desperate to warm up. She looked over at Jack, Ianto and the Doctor walking in a straight line, oblivious to the weather bashing against them. She had to admit they looked amazing. They looked professional and far more intimidating that herself and the two other girls. Each one of them had a stern look on their face and walked in synchronism and they looked practically unstoppable and rather scary. They turned and reached the water tower and the three men stopped in complete synchronism and gazed up at the huge black reapers staring at them with their blood red eyes.

"We came for the immortal one. The one who escaped." The creatures growled, rearing its head back almost as if laughing that Jack had come even though he was the one they wanted. Gwen looked over to Jack who had broken the threat of the three strong men by looking straight at Ianto, fear once again swimming in his eyes. Ianto returned Jack's gaze, worried for his fiancé's safely.

"Hand him over." The creature demanded its voice hissing and threatening. "He's ours now!"

-------------

**Review please! =) We need 90!**

**X x x **


	24. Haunted Past: Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it was a long time ago, but it wasn't when I wrote this chapter just it took me a while to finish it but Did anyone else see waters of mars the Doctor Who episode, well, some of you must of! Wasn't it amazing!!!! I am kinda itching to chat about it =) so if you wanna chat, add me on msn (emails on my profile) or PM me coz I wanna have a chat about it Hehe. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. We're heading towards 90 and I hope we get it!! The Doctor in Series 4 is set just after Waters of Mars and if anyone saw the trailer for DW on Children in need where he went to a load of places, well, this was one of them and it should explain The Doctors behavior. I am currently cuddled up in bed, using my boyfriend's laptop to finish and post this as I am ill and have to take the day off school and have been throwing up all day! Grr. I'm supposed to be having my hair done today and going Christmas shopping tomorrow! Stupid world, making me ill when everything good is going on! I am also supposed to be auditioning for the school play tomorrow. Anyway, if my writings not up to scratch, you know why. **

"Oh god." Jack breathed. His hands were clammy and slick with sweat as he gripped his gun by his side. It was so easy to just raise the gun and shoot but there was something stopping Jack from shooting, some unusual feeling that was keeping him trained to the spot, sweating and panicking. Perhaps it was a massive version of adrenaline or fear; after all, he'd never met his childhood nightmare creatures again since now.

"Jack, you ok?" Ianto asked, almost as scared as Jack himself. The creature laughed at the panic that was coming from not only Jack and Ianto but the rest of the people in the Plass who had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching the spectacle in public.

"You humans." The reaper stated. "Never change. Across the galaxy, you're all the same. Scared of death and pain, how… pathetic."

"Humans keep going… to the end of the universe!" The Doctor spat. "They survive despite the destruction of their own planet and are still able to strive across the galaxy and no matter how solemn things get, they still go on with their petty problems, daft little annoying jokes and their specialized food and drink. And I'll tell you something… They're amazing and Planet Earth, no matter how small or pathetic you think it is, it's the hardest planet to conquer and destroy!"

"Of course you'd think they were amazing; you see them as your family because your race, the Time Lords, was killed by, well, you blame it on the Daleks, but you killed more of them than them." The reaper laughed.

"I had no choice!" The Doctor growled. "If there was another option, I would've taken it, but there wasn't!!!"

"See?" The Reaper leered. "Are you not scared now as you reminisce on the Time War? And what did the Time War cause to people? Death and Pain. You're a disgrace to your race; you might as well be human, you're pathetic enough." The Doctor felt his blood boil as the alien spoke such belittling words and attempted to destroy his resolve to continue the legacy of his race. "Oh, would you look at that! I got so carried away by proving you to be a coward, Doctor, that I almost forgot why I came here! Now hand the immortal one over."

"What for?!" Gwen interrupted. "Why him?!"

"He got away." The Reaper said simply. "Although we can't kill him, he makes a good power source."

"You want me as a battery basically?" Jack smirked.

"Basically." It nodded, then turned to its companions and chattered in an alien language. Before Jack could even blink the aliens where turning on him, flying down at him. But instead of the reapers swiping him, he heard them stop, so he opened his eyes to see the Doctor stood in front of him, a stern look on his face.

"Think I'm pathetic?" The Doctor whispered, his voice riddled with a threatening tone. "Haven't you heard of the Time War?! And that act I committed? Well, maybe we could do it again, I'll be the Time Lords…. You be the Daleks." The Doctor ended with a grin.

"Was that a threat?" The reaper keeled back.

"I dunno. Did it sound like one?" The Doctor asked.

"A powerful one too." The reaper nodded.

"Ah, then it must've been. I'm very easy to understand, me." The Doctor grinned. Jack scoffed and The Doctor shot him a glare which then moved to the Reaper. "So, are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you?"

"You can't make us do anything." It remained still.

"Then this is your own doing." The Doctor glowered. He turned on his heel and headed back towards the Torchwood hub.

"Gwen, keep an eye on the reapers!" Jack instructed as he followed the Doctor. "Sarah, Lois help her. Ianto, with me."

----------------

The Doctor pushed through the small gap that showed as the cog door slowly rolled open and sped into the hub. Jack and Ianto waited for the cog door to fully open before following the Doctor inside.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, slightly concerned about the doctor's behavior.

"What?" The Doctor began to work on computers.

"The threats. The bad streak. That's not the Doctor I knew." Jack replied.

"I've learnt that reasoning gets you nowhere." The Doctor swiftly moved into the weapons room.

"Doctor!" Jack growled and followed him in there. When Jack entered he saw the Doctor stood there piecing together a gun. "No, that thing's in here for a reason. It's not to be used."

"Well, I'm using it. Since when did we use rules?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Now. Now that I'm Torchwood, I have to have rules to protect Cardiff it's not go with your instinct and hope for the best then run if it goes wrong. I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm not that person anymore. I have a country to defend." Jack retorted.

"I have a planet to defend!" The Doctor spat. "I'm still protecting Earth and I've done it for a longer time than you so don't you dare lecture me on what's right and wrong!" He growled, stepping towards Jack as he spoke so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Doctor…" Jack tried to reason but the Time Lord just pushed past him into the hub.

"Ianto?" The Doctor called. "How do you power this thing up? I can't ask him in there, he'd only ignore me now."

"Well… Urm… the thing is…" Ianto stuttered. "I'm with Jack on this one."

"Oh, well _you _would be." The Doctor sighed. "Doesn't matter; I'll do it MY way." He rested the weapon on the desk in front of him and buried his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver then shone it over the weapon and it booted into life. "There we are!" He grinned before putting the Sonic Screwdriver back in his pocket. He picked the weapon up and held it in his arms for a moment, getting comfortable with the weight.

"Doctor!" Jack cried as he exited the weapons room and saw The Doctor, preparing himself for shooting the creature. "This is not you!"

"But it is, I'm just cutting out the reasoning and going straight to the final resort. I'm protecting you, Jack. From those creatures, how can you scold me for that?" The Doctor replied.

"I'm not; I just want the old Doctor back. The one that would do _anything _to make sure he didn't murder." Jack begged.

"I'm not that person anymore, accept that." The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't!" Jack growled. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing." The Doctor shrugged.

"Then why have you changed?" Jack studied him; it was more a question to himself rather than the Doctor who answered it, nevertheless.

"I've changed for the better, Jack." The Doctor reasoned. "Let me do my work." The Doctor swiftly moved to the cog door and once again pushed through it. Jack and Ianto slowly followed behind.

"He's not as great as you make him out to be." Ianto whispered to Jack.

"I know." Jack agreed. "But he's changed."

------------

Gwen stood, gazing up at the reapers. She was scared but she had to stand her ground until the others returned. The rain had grown even heavier and had been joined by huge black clouds rolling on the horizon, signaling an oncoming storm. The Doctor came from the Tourist Information Centre, running through the downpour, holding a huge red gun. Gwen, Lois and Sarah spun round at the sound of footsteps and saw the Doctor stop, aiming the gun at the reapers. Jack and Ianto ran out of the Tourist Information Centre only seconds later, Jack calling the Doctor's name.

"Are you threatening to shoot me?" The reaper growled.

"It's not a threat it's a fact!" The Doctor spat, his voice thick with rain. "I AM going to shoot you!"

"Lets see how well you cope when the immortal one blames you for this!" The reaper stated and sliced at Gwen with its claws but only managed to clip his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Gwen cried and crumpled to the floor.

"Gwen!" Jack gasped and ran to her side.

"Jack. Help me." Gwen begged, blood pooling onto the floor, mixing with rain.

"You bastard." Jack yelled, glaring at the Doctor who dropped the gun and ran to Gwen, peering over her.

"I've-I've gone too far…" The Doctor realized. "I've changed, you're right, Jack. That wasn't me back then, I'm sorry."

"at least you've learned from your mistakes." Jack smiled. "Can you take care of her whilst I deal with these things?"

"Of course." The Doctor nodded. "What's your plan?"

"Strangely enough, it's the same as yours." Jack grinned before picking the gun up and pulling the trigger. But the bullet missed as the reapers and Jack disappeared in a flash of light and the gun clattered to the floor.

------------------

**Please Review. Sorry for the delay.**

**xxxxxx**


	25. Haunted Past: Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I'm BACK! Woo! I am so sorry for the delay. Unbelievably sorry. My internet crashed and I've not been able to post. Please don't kill me. I will be very sad. Ahhhh cyber-murder! *ahem* sorry. **

"Jack!" Ianto cried, running over to the spot where Jack had once been, "Where is he?"

"They… They just stole him! Right out of the air!" Lois gasped. The Doctor growled, pacing up and down.

"Doctor, that's my fiancé out there! Taken by those reapers! If he dies…" Ianto trailed off, his voice laced with fear.

"Ianto, trust me," The Doctor laid his hands on Ianto's shoulders, "We will get your fiancé back. I promise."

"Of course I trust you," Ianto nodded, "Jack says you're so amazing. So prove it."

The Doctor grinned, before sprinting back into the Hub.

"Lois!" He called, as soon as they entered the base, "Jack has a very distinctive energy source, look for that and we'll find Jack."

"But that will take months, sir!" Lois reasoned, wandering over to the computer and tapping on the keys.

"Here," The Doctor moved around to the back of the computer and pulled out a bunch of wires, using his sonic screwdriver on them.

"What're you doing?" Sarah asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Working," The Doctor replied, his voice muffled by the Sonic Screwdriver wedged in his mouth as he tied two wires together.

After about 10 minutes and a fair few electric shocks, the Doctor stepped back, grinning broadly. He moved around and stood behind Lois, waiting. She tapped on the keys and scanned.

"My god…" Lois gasped, "It works!"

"Well, of course it does!" The Doctor winked, "It was done by me!"

Lois smiled up at him and went to reply but the computer beeped, finding something.

"There!" Sarah grinned, "But where's that?"

"I dunno," Lois sighed, "That could be anywhere in the universe. I don't know it."

"I do," The Doctor told her, "The Medusa cascade."

Sure enough, on the screen was the spaceship, drifting through the mauve-bruise coloured space. Each colour was melting into the other to create a beautiful backdrop of colour. 'Cascade', a fitting name for the cascade of colour.

"Can you get there?" Ianto asked, hopeful.

The Doctor snorted, "of course."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gwen grinned, while Sarah bandaged her wound.

"I dunno actually," He paused then smiled, "Allons-y!"

**Yes, its short. But the next chapter won't be and it will be up later. **

**Jess xx **


End file.
